El milagro más grande
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor cuando has alcanzado lo que denominas 'La felicidad perfecta? Cap. 9 FINALIZADO AL FIN!
1. Default Chapter

**Notas iniciales:** He vuelto a este fandom, en verdad les agradezco infinitamente por el apoyo que tuve por mi primer fict, _El amor ideal_. Fue un inmenso gusto el redactarlo, y anhelo con muchísimas ganas que éste les sea igual de agradable. En esta ocasión le daré mayor participación a Arnold . Existen por ahí unos detalles fuertecitos, por ello el rating está subido.

Comentarios pueden dejarlos con todo el placer del mundo en el precioso review.

Y es justo admitirlo: Se me alborotaron las ideas para ficts de _Hey, Arnold_, luego del especial **_Agridulce _**que dieron en Nick (**Otra maratón, please!!!**)

* * *

**El mayor milagro**

* * *

_Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho cuando yo tenía 8 años... simplemente lo hubiese tomado como un absurdo más._

_En realidad jamás imaginé que terminaría de esta forma._

_¿Así fue como ella se sintió, por tantos años? ¿Acaso esta es la fuerza del amor?_

Arnold sonrió para sí mismo mientras veía a la rubia joven sentada bajo el árbol mientras recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba. Una actitud simplemente tierna.

- ¡¿Qué tanto miras?! ¡¡Por sino te has dado cuenta, estoy que me muero de frío!! - replicó Helga.

Claro que aún hay que trabajar con sus arrebatos pocos delicados.

Nah!! Igual es Helga. Así la conoció y así aprendió a amarla.

- Así que mi dama tiene frío - murmuró Arnold sentándose junto a ella.

Helga no pudo evitarlo. Su forma de mirar cambiaba totalmente al tenerlo cerca, es que cada segundo parecía saborear la dicha de que no existían más falsedades entre los dos. Ella simplemente lo adora.

- Mucho, mucho frío - murmuró ella abrazando más sus piernas en una actitud de niña desolada y desamparada.

- Si quieres voy a ver un grueso abrigo dentro de la tienda de campaña - comentó Arnold colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

Helga bufó resentida y aparentemente enojada. Y colocó una mano en el pasto para apoyarse y levantarse, pero apenas sintió el frío pasto bajo su palma, el contraste del calor de la mano de Arnold estaba sobre ella.

Pronto Helga sintió cómo Arnold la rodeaba con el otro brazo y suavemente la obligaba a recostarse sobre su pecho, mientras seguía hablando:

- Aunque mejor está el mirar las estrellas ¿No? No creo que quieras perderte este espectáculo -

- No, para nada - respondió Helga en casi un suspiro mientras recargaba su nariz en el cuello del joven, logrando de esta manera aspirar el aroma varonil y fresco que siempre emanaba.

El corazón de ella palpitaba cada segundo con mayor rapidez, sentir los varoniles brazos envolverla en una extraña mezcla de ternura y posesión arrebatada, saber que cada pensamiento que cruce por su mente es por ella y para ella.

Helga sintió sus ojos humedecerse, aún en contra de su voluntad, porque ella detestaba verse como _la indefensa doncella_. Pero no podía evitarlo, no lograba retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas. Y obviamente Arnold se alarmó al verla.

- ¡Helga! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Fue algo que dije? - preguntó al instante - Sólo fue una pequeña broma, no quiero que te pongas así -

Helga se apartó abruptamente de Arnold mientras se pasaba con cierta rabia las manos por los ojos.

- N.... no.. No eres tú... Es que... es que solamente... es.... si.... s... simplemente - Helga apretaba sus propias manos, como si aquello fuera vital para no tartamudear más de lo que ya estaba.

Arnold tomó el rostro aún lloroso de ella entre sus manos.

_- Tranquila - _le murmuró lo más sutil que pudo.

Inexplicablemente esto provocó que dos gruesas lágrimas volvieran a humedecer el rostro de la rubia.

- Es que... - Helga aspiró profundamente aire y apretó los dientes. Tentada estaba a bofetearse para armarse de valor, pero al instante recordó otra forma de relajarse para hablar más pausadamente. Con determinación ella deslizó sus manos por encima de la camisa de Arnold, como palpando su realidad - Sólo quería decirte que soy muy feliz. No creo poder comparar en mi vida algún momento tan perfecto como este instante -

Arnold simplemente la atrajo a su rostro provocando que sus labios tuvieran un breve encuentro.

- Cada segundo que pase será mejor que el anterior - replicó Arnold.

Helga cerró los ojos permitiendo que aquellas palabras danzaran en el fondo de su alma y quedaran grabadas ahí por siempre, junto a la declaración de amor que él le había profesado hace dos años atrás.

La rubia se recostó en su pecho, notablemente más calmada.

No fueron necesarias más palabras para que Helga le dijera lo que sentía en realidad. Arnold aprendió en todos esos años a leer su alma y sus sentimientos.

Helga es frágil, a pesar de lo que siempre quiere aparentar. Ella, contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaría, se derrumba con facilidad y cae en las garras de la ira e impotencia, pero su forma de desahogarse es con gritos, reclamos sin sentidos.

Bueno, a estas alturas de la vida Helga ya no golpea a Braine porque se aparece a sus espaldas. Arnold la convenció de ello, pero el propio rubio debía admitir que su extraño compañero de vecindario sí exaspera con su actitud. (Sin embargo Helga enfrenta otros conflictos y no es bueno que se desquite con el primero que se le cruce en su camino)

Arnold sólo esperaba que esta pequeña escapada que se dio con su enamorada le sea de sumo provecho. Un día más en su casa y Helga hubiese sido capaz de armar maletas e irse a otro continente.

Los padres de Helga no podían comportarse de una forma más bestial porque simplemente parecía que no existía.

Cualquiera diría que es exageración de Helga, sin embargo las pruebas hablan por sí solas: Bob la ignora extraordinariamente. Y Miriam prácticamente considera a Olga como su hija única. Entre Helga y su madre nunca se formó una confianza debida y parece que a Miriam ni le interesa ello.

Después de 23 años sin alguna muestra afectiva cualquiera explota.

Y Helga explotó.

Aquella mañana del viernes ella mandó al demonio a toda su familia, a su _despreocupado_ padre, a su _patética_ madre, a la _imbécil_ de su hermana... y eso resaltando las palabras más decentes que Helga había dicho antes de querer destrozar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Por ello Arnold se la había... _raptado_, por decirlo de alguna forma, porque sabía que ella necesitaba alejarse de su familia, reconsiderar sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Y más que nada Arnold sabía que si ahora ella estaba llorando (aún en contra de su voluntad) era porque la conciencia estaba oprimiéndose en el fondo de su alma.

- Si tan sólo... fueran un poco más atentos, menos toscos a la hora de tratarme - dijo Helga.

- No creo que a estas alturas de la vida ellos vayan a cambiar, no al menos que tú comiences a hacerlo - Arnold sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. - A pesar de todo, lo que importa, _**lo que nos importa**_, es que **_ tú _** no te sientas mal -

Helga se abrazó más contra él asintiendo a sus palabras. Ella no podía hacer más sabiendo que, por milésima vez en su existencia, Arnold tiene la razón. Así lo conoció y así llegó a convertirlo en la persona más importante de toda su vida.

Helga frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba qué hubiese sido de ella sin Arnold. Fueron sólo segundos en la nada, porque simple y sencillamente ella no lograba imaginarlo.

Al poco sintió cómo Arnold le levantaba el rostro para provocar un encuentro entre sus labios. Helga admitía en su interior que los besos le sabían mucho mejor cuando era él quien los iniciaba, aunque fuera divertido, en tiempos anteriores, ella arrebatárselos en momentos de debilidad.

Claro que los besos que se dieron desde los 9 años eran, en su mayoría, inocentes o _accidentales _(en realidad provocados por Helga) llenos de desesperación y locura, con tanta entrega y cariño. En nada parecido a los que ahora se brindaban. Obviamente la diferencia de catorce años influye bastante.

Helga no pudo reprimir unas risitas cuando sintió los labios de Arnold sobre su cuello, pero el silencio gobernó sus labios cuando él seguía descendiendo lentamente. No era la primera vez que ambos caminaban en la delgada línea que separa lo que deben hacer y lo que no deben hacer.

Y en esta ocasión estaban totalmente aislados, no en la sala de la casa de Phoebe, tampoco envueltos en la oscuridad de la sala de cine, por lo que lo único que los haría detenerse era la decisión que ambos tomaran. La actual situación era un pequeño detalle que verdaderamente Arnold no había tomado en cuenta cuando la había secuestrado, y la verdad no le importaba. Y parecía que a Helga tampoco.

Aún así... lo mejor era evitar confusiones.

_- Si quieres... - _Arnold le murmuró suavemente _- me detengo -_

Helga sintió que las mejillas le ardían fuertemente. Sus siguientes palabras no sería lo que ella diría en su _estado normal_, sino más bien eran el producto de su loca parte enamorada.

- Lo que no quiero es seguir aquí afuera, estando a las puertas del paraíso -

El rubio asintió levemente y, digno de un caballero, la tomó entre sus brazos y juntos se metieron en la tienda de campaña, que en esos instantes era demasiado pequeña para el amor que los inundaba.

No existió nada más perfecto aquella noche, ni para Arnold ni mucho menos para Helga. Lo acontecido ahí dentro, en esos instantes, quedó entre los dos, como una clara muestra de la consagración de un amor.

_Continuará...._


	2. Un despertar como ninguno

**Notas iniciales:** (la autora se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos) En verdad les agradezco mucho, no esperaba tanto apoyo. La verdad ni le imaginaba un sólo mensaje a este fict... Sólo espero que luego... no me odien XP Ejem... Yendo a otro punto de la historia. Sobre la situación en la que quedó el capítulo anterior dejemos todo a su libre mente (no sean curiosos, que en _eso_ no se basa la historia, sólo fue un detalle más para un mayor impacto que vendrá después y mejor ni sigo platicando de ello o se me va la lengua. No, por si acaso Helga no queda embarazada y ahora sí, no digo más.)

Bueno, les contesto antes que nada a sus reviews. Existieron comentarios sumamente interesantes que me gustaría responder.

_Rosy_: ¿Lees rápido? Creo yo, no sé si mal, que apenas tenía unos minutos de publicado el fict y ya tenía mi primer valioso mensaje. ¡Cómo me emocioné! Mucha gracias!! Y yo también creo que si Helga tuviera un trato un poco más decente no fuera tan arrebatada y más amable, aunque esto le quitaría parte de su esencia. Helga es mi personaje predilecto y en los capítulos de _Hey, Arnold _en que ella no sale la historia me es aburrida.

_Arinayed_: La verdad no pensaba en hacer otro fict de _Hey, Arnold_. (La maratón, fue culpa de la maratón. Y comenzaron con _Matrimonio_, mi capítulo predilecto sin duda alguna.) Espero que el desarrollo de la historia no te sea brusco.

_Sarahi:_ No, no se arrepentirán... creo XP Y la continuación vendrá sin duda alguna, es cuestión de luchar contra el tiempo y contra la loca inspiración (que pienso aprovechar al máximo!!!)

_Sucky - El Otro Yo:_ Oh! Muchas gracias! Sí, Helga es intensa, alocada y apasionada! Me encanta como personaje! ¿La declaración de amor? Bueno, iba a comenzar con la trama fuerte del fict en este capítulo, pero como me pusiste a pensar en una declaración de amor entonces la escribí en este capítulo. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Y lo del aroma varonil... Pues la verdad he conocido a hombres que siempre tienen una esencia impactante. Sí, me refiero a su perfume. Hay veces en que identifico quien está cerca de mí por su aroma y afortunadamente me he topado con algunos que siempre, siempre huelen divino que dan ganas de abrazarlos fuertemente. Y sobre el olor a hombre, al natural, también es rico el aroma, en especial cuando salen del baño, ese olor a limpio que dura por horas. Para el caso del fict.... digamos que es debido al perfume.

_Number6:_ Me suena tu nick. XP Brainy me es simpático. Hay que admitir que el buen discurso de loco amor de Helga no está completo sin la aparición de Brainy. Y la verdad sí puedo creer que luego de tantos años Helga no se de cuenta que le gusta a Brainy. Para ella sólo existe Arnold, y su vida es alejar a cualquier aprovechada que lo ronde XP. Y otro detalle en el cual me dejaste con la boca abierta: _Su familia no es TAN mala en el show_. Oh! Excelente punto de vista, y a eso iré en los siguientes capítulos. La perspectiva que quise dar en el primer capítulo fue la de Helga, y si bien es cierto que ellos no son verdaderamente malos con ella, hay que admitir que sí tienen inmensas fallas. Y para terminar ¿Te encantan los ficts de aventura? A mí también. Tengo en mente un par de proyectos sobre _Hey Arnold_ (Y vuelvo a insistir: Culpen a la maratón) y uno justamente es romance/aventura. Lo haré apenas acabe con este fict. No quiero estar aquí como en otros fandoms (tantos ficts publicados y pocos terminados �)

_YaShi-mgj:_ Muchas gracias!! A veces se me alteran demasiado las neuronas del romance (¿A veces? Ja!) Y bueno, la trama no se irá exactamente a lo que ocurrió en _** esos **_ 14 años (En el próximo capítulo me explicaré mejor, sin duda alguna). Cómo Helga y Arnold finalmente están juntos _en este fict_ espero haberlo contestado con este capítulo.

_Shinji Langley:_ Oh, sí, sin duda el romance inunda en los ficts (en especial los míos, a veces soy demasiado empalagosa....) Por favor, dime los detalles en los que piensas que debo desarrollar. No está nada mal unas críticas constructivas, acepto sugerencias con mucho gusto. Aunque la trama de este fict ya la tengo fríamente planeada (Jo! me pareció graciosa la frase) las ideas que me des puedo desarrollarlas para otro fict.

_Natty:_ Lindo, sutil y elegante, me encantó esa descripción. Y concuerdo contigo, yo también respeto mucho a los escritores de lemons. Me pica la verdad el género, más que por el tema, por el estilo. Hay que tener mucho cuidado para no ser grosero, porque después de todo los lectores generalmente se involucran en la historia (al menos yo soy así) y uno puede salir con un mal sabor. ¿Linda historia? Umm... ya me dirás después si sigues pensando lo mismo, ok?

Para finalizar mis _mini-notas:_ los quiero mucho, un intenso abrazo a quienes leen el fict y doble a quienes dejen review nn

Ah!! Queda la advertencia, me voy a poner malosa en los siguientes capítulos, no en este, que aún tengo alta la adrenalina del romance.

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Un despertar como ninguno**

* * *

Helga no quería abrir los ojos en aquella mañana, por más que el canto de los pájaros la llamaran a palpar su realidad, simplemente no deseaba despertar.

¡¡Que la muerte venga y se la lleve en esos instantes!! La verdad no le importaba. Podría exclamar orgullosa que todo lo que vivió fue magnífico.

Tan magnífico como escuchar el latir del corazón de Arnold, tan magnífico como sentir su blanca piel debajo de la de ella.

Al diablo con el calor que inundaba la mañana. Más calidez sintió la noche anterior, y no sólo en lo físico. Lo sucedido invadió incluso lo espiritual.

Helga abrió con pesadez los ojos, de inmediato los volvió a cerrar, jugueteando mentalmente si despertarse o no.

Quizá había muerto la noche anterior y ya estaba en el paraíso, después de todo en los últimos años se ha portado demasiado bien.

¡¡Y qué perfecto era el Edén en el cual estaba ahora!!

La rubia soltó un profundo suspiro de felicidad perfecta. Casi al instante se escuchó otro suspiro, que claramente despojaba tensión.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - extrañada preguntó Helga sin moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio. Arnold deslizó con cuidado sus manos por los largos y dorados cabellos de la joven que estaba sobre su pecho - ¿Acaso estás arrepentido? -

La pequeña risa que dio Arnold terminó de despojar la tensión que en él habitaba.

- Se supone que yo debería preguntarte eso - le contestó aprisionándola más entre sus brazos - La verdad pensé.... que tú pensarías... que yo... quise aprovecharme.... bueno.... de la situación -

Ahora fue Helga la que se rió brevemente.

_Su risa como el canto de los ángeles. Llena de vida y pasión al mismo tiempo. Me entregó tanto sin exigir nada a cambio. Desde siempre fue así._

- Arnold... te conozco desde prácticamente toda mi vida - respondió ella acurrucándose con ternura entre sus brazos antes de murmurar perfectamente entendible - Sé muy bien que si hubieras querido hacer algo así, me hubieras emborrachado -

- ¡¡Helga!! - expresó Arnold entre asombrado, divertido y perturbado.

Ella atinó a levantar su rostro y a acercarse al de él para brindarle un breve beso.

- Sabía que reaccionarías así - le susurró suavemente.

Arnold frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Acaso soy tan predecible? -

Helga asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Predecible y en el buen sentido. Te prefiero así. Así me enamoré de ti y así seguiré amándote. El día en que cambiaras, y para mal, te desconocería totalmente. Creería firmemente que mi Arnold murió, y yo también fallecería en ese instante -

Las mejillas de Arnold se tiñeron de rosa. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a los halagos por parte de ella. Se supone que es él quien tiene que dárselos y no recibirlos. A pesar de ello no podía evitar que las palabras de Helga le hicieran sentir tan importante. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría sentir eso? Ser el punto de apoyo de su amada, fortaleza de su mundo, esperanza del mañana.

Y parecía que el don de la palabra siempre estaba de parte de la rubia. Porque él simplemente no sabía cómo responderle a sus frases. A veces Arnold pensaba que Helga leía demasiados libros de poesía, historias de amor o seguro obtenía un montón de ficts impresionantes sobre Hr-H en la red y de ahí obtenía unas frases impactantes. Otras veces creía que él era su fuente de inspiración, vida y eternidad, y en esos instantes temía no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos dignamente, en instantes como esos temía que Helga lo amara más que él a ella. No quería hacerle daño.

Pero él la adora, sin duda alguna. La vida de Arnold carece de sentido sin Helga. Ella le brinda la pasión, chispas de locura y la intensidad que él necesita sentir, brindar y recibir.

Helga volvió a recostarse en su pecho, simplemente para disfrutar más las miles sensaciones que a ambos envolvían el encontrarse así, juntos, en paz, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Arnold volvió sus manos hacia la larga melena dorada de su chica, compartiendo con ella ese sentimiento de bienestar, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin límites. ¡Qué más da que sean las ocho, nueve o diez de la mañana! No importa, no interesa. Sólo están él, ella y el amor que sienten.

El amor que él comenzó a disfrutar hace dos años atrás, cuando descubrió lo fatal que se sentiría sin ella, lo terrible que era el hecho de que Helga simplemente salga de su vida, que otro tipo se meta en la vida de ella.

_Flash Back_

_La centésima fiesta que ofrecía Rhonda era prácticamente igual a la que siempre hacía: llena de personas 'elegantes' según la anfitriona. Claro que todo era sólo palabras. Después de la lección que Arnold le había dado a Rhonda, a ella jamás se le ocurrió volver a hacer distinciones entre sus amigos quienes, a pesar de todo, la soportan._

_¿Y cuál era la diferencia esta ocasión? Para todos, absolutamente todos, era una fémina de una belleza hasta ahora descubierta, para desconcierto y enojo de la misma Rhonda, quien buscaba el mínimo error en la vestimenta de Helga, para autonombrarse la reina del baile._

_Pero parecía no existir el mínimo defecto en el espectacular vestido rojo de la rubia, su escote de espalda era atrevido, no vulgar. El maquillaje perfecto: el rosa de sus mejillas le daban un aire de siempre ruborizada. El azul de sus párpados eran la envidia del cielo. Y muchos presentes ya se preguntaban el sabor de sus labios rojos. Ni qué decir de su peinado de lujo, aquellos mechones dorados que caían delicadamente alrededor de sus mejillas le quedaban precisos para atraer la atención de todos los hombres de la fiesta._

_Demasiadas miradas, a decir verdad._

_- ¿Esa es Helga G. Pataki? - preguntó Gerald simplemente perturbado, como prácticamente todos los hombres del sitio._

_Efectivamente era ella. La mujer de la noche, la reina del sitio._

_- Para mí que se hizo cirugía por todos lados. No es posible todo eso estuvo escondido dentro de ella en todos estos años -_

_Arnold hubiese querido asentir ante las palabras de Harold. Sino fuera por el extraño tonito que encontró en la frase._

_- Yo creo que es una hermana perdida de Helga - replicó Sid - ¡Y vaya hermana! A mí me daría pena que fuera mi hermana -_

_- Insisto en la cirugía. Ojalá que también se habrá operado la actitud -_

_- Dejen de hablar así - les cortó Arnold antes que Sid replicara las palabras de Harold._

_- ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? - preguntó Stinky rascándose la nuca en clara señal de incomprensión._

_- Así... como.... así como... - Arnold apretó fuertemente los puños antes de soltar de golpe - ¡¡Como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran!! -_

_- Es que es la primera vez que la vemos - dijo Sid descaradamente - Al menos de esa forma -_

_Lorenzo, quien en esos instantes le servía una bebida a la rubia, no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni un sólo segundo. Es más, parecía no pestañear. Y eso que el celular del joven sonaba constantemente._

_Sid estuvo a punto de hacer otro comentario 'de hombres', pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de advertencia de cierto rubio con cabeza en forma de balón._

_A Arnold simplemente no le gustaba, no soportaba que otros la miraran de esa forma que sólo otro hombre comprendería. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Helga al venir así tan.... tan..._

_Arnold sacudió la cabeza en señal de auto reproche. Él no podía pensar de esa forma. No, para nada. Aún tiene mucho de caballero, a diferencia de los presentes, incluyendo en este grupo al propio Lorenzo quien parecía que ya se tiraba encima de la rubia._

_- Algo extraño está pasando aquí - le comentó Gerald en voz baja._

_- Tienes razón - Arnold apretó fuertemente el vaso de cristal que tenía, con tal fuerza que los nudillos eran blancos - Y sé cómo averiguarlo -_

_- Yo me refiero a otra cosa - dijo el moreno mirándolo suspicazmente._

_Arnold se encogió de hombros y fue directo hacia la única persona presente que podía darle soluciones. Y vaya que quería respuestas. Gerald se limitó a seguir a su amigo, para ser fiel testigo de sus acciones y luego comentarlas, como siempre lo hacían._

_- Phoebe ¿Qué le pasó a Helga? -_

_La chica entrecerró los ojos ante tal pregunta del rubio, ella obviamente quiso dar un semblante de extrañada por la cuestión._

_- Yo no le veo nada fuera de lo normal - contestó Phoebe lo más neutral posible._

_- ¿Cómo que no? - Arnold apretó los dientes en cada palabra pronunciada, conteniendo la ira por la indiferencia que Phoebe trataba de mantener ante la situación - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo estos animales la babean? -_

_- Hasta ahora no veo que nadie le haya faltado el respeto a Helga - Tentado estaba Arnold de decirle las cosas que pasaban por la mente masculina en esos instantes para hacerla reaccionar, pero eso sería traición a su 'raza' y además no sería nada caballeroso. Phoebe no se percató que Arnold quería decirle tantas cosas, por ello siguió hablando - Lo que ocurre es que simplemente Helga comienza a actuar como lo hace cualquier joven, de 21 años, soltera y sin compromiso alguno -_

_- ¿Coquetearle a todo el mundo en un baile? - protestó Arnold haciendo sobresaltar tanto a Phoebe como Gerald._

_Gerald le tomó un hombro a Arnold, seguramente con la intención de volverlo a la realidad: la joven con quien habla no es Helga, por ende no es a quien debe reclamarle. Y aunque fuera Helga, Arnold tampoco tiene nada que reclamar. ¿O sí?_

_- Oye, viejo.... Cálmate - dijo Gerald dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro para hacer más notoria su presencia - Ni que estuvieras celoso -_

_Gerald estuvo a la expectativa de la reacción de Arnold. Pero no obtendría respuesta alguna, porque las 4 últimas palabras que el moreno había dicho hacían eco en la mente del rubio._

_¿Celoso? ¿Él? ¿De Helga Pataki?_

_¡No! ¡¡Celos, no!! Lo que sucede es que no le parece decente que todos estén mirándola como una muñeca sensual que pisa por primera vez la tierra, cuando todos la conocen desde hace muchos años. Tampoco le parece que ella se vista y comporte de esa manera tan... tan... tentadora, casi rayando en mujer fatal. ¡Demonios! ¡¡Helga no es así!!_

_Tampoco le parece que cualquier estúpido venga ahora y, porque quedó prendado de su belleza, comience a llenarle la cabeza de falsas fantasías y promesas de amor que no podrá cumplir. Le harán daño y ella no se lo merece._

_Porque amar a Helga es más que un reto. Es entregar la vida sin pensarlo ni un instante, es aceptarla con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus impulsos y arrebatos, con sus comentarios que buscan ser hirientes. Es saber descubrir que ella está pidiendo a gritos ser amada por creer que el único hombre que ama no le corresponde._

_¡¡Estúpida Helga!! ¡¡Está completamente equivocada!!_

_- ¡¡Yo no estoy celoso!! - replicó Arnold fastidiado - Simplemente me enoja que cualquier imbécil vea en sus escotes y en sus labios tentadores virtudes espirituales que siempre ha reflejado su personalidad, que sólo yo puedo leer, porque yo sí la comprendo. Porque no es necesario que se vista tan divinamente como hoy para que... -_

_Arnold detuvo abruptamente sus palabras, fácilmente su mente completaba la frase con « ....despierten mis sentimientos hacia ella»_

_No sólo Helga estaba equivocada al creer que él no la amaba. También él lo estaba al creer que no sentía nada por ella, al pensar que no estaba celoso, cuando su subconsciente le estaba gritando desde que Helga entró al salón de baile '¡¡Alerta!! ¡¡Te la van a quitar!! ¡Y todo por ser un patético idiota enamorado reprimido!'_

_Helga jugó sus cartas finales. Fácilmente le restregaba en la cara a Arnold 'Esto es de lo que te estás perdiendo.. Esto es lo que te atreves a rechazar. Verás cómo otro no me desprecia' _

_Ella entonces conseguiría un nuevo admirador esa noche, su vida tomaría otro rumbo con aquel pretendiente, así se alejaría definitivamente de Arnold. No más reclamos sin fundamentos, ni eternos pleitos de palabras al chocarse en cada esquina. No más sucesos extraños cada vez que él salía con alguna chica y extrañamente Helga rondaba por ahí._

_No más Helga en su vida. No más sus palabras, no más sus celos, no más su amor incondicional que creció con más fuerza en todos esos años. Arnold podía sentir ese intenso sentimiento de Helga en cada encuentro de sus labios. Claro, esos besos fueron siempre circunstanciales: Obras de teatro, rodajes de mini-series (que en verdad nunca llegaron a la luz pública), cuando Helga quería ayudarle a quitarle de encima a alguna chica que a Arnold le cayera tan bien como una patada en el estómago, o también los besos accidentales que se daban cuando lo que quería Helga era darle un simple beso en la mejilla y él, siendo un aprovechado de primera - como Helga le reclamaba después - desviaba el rostro y por ello eso jamás volvería a ocurrir._

_Simplemente no más Helga y todo lo que ella implica._

_¿No más Helga?_

_¡¡Ni que estuviera loco!!_

_Arnold dejó a su mejor amigo con la mejor amiga de su Helga para dirigirse hacia su rubia. Y, para mayor asombro de Rhonda y de todos los presentes, incluso de la propia Helga y del mismo Arnold, él la tomó abruptamente de los hombros, la volvió contra sí y entonces..._

_La besó!_

_Algunos inconscientemente buscaron las cámaras de video, porque si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que los veían besarse de tal manera también era cierto que eso sólo había pasado algunas veces, cuando ambos estaban filmando escenas de alguna novela, comenzando con la ocasión en que protagonizaron la obra de Romeo y Julieta, cuando apenas eran unos muchachos de escuela. Claro que nadie estuvo presente en los otros encuentros de labios que ambos tuvieron._

_- ¿Q... qué.... qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Lorenzo notablemente perturbado._

_Arnold se separó con brusquedad de la rubia y la puso detrás de él, como si la protegiera de alguna horrible amenaza. Helga, por su lado, se lleva una mano al corazón y trata de recuperar todo el aliento que la acción de su amado rubio le había quitado. El sonrojo natural de su rostro opacaba al maquillaje que ella usaba como rubor._

_- Ocurre que tú y todos los demás - Arnold miró con fiereza a todos los hombres del sitio - Van aprendiendo que a ella no la miran más **de esa manera** -_

_- ¿De qué manera? - insistía Stinky confundido._

_- Oh, Arnold... no imaginaba esos gustos - mordazmente dijo Rhonda mordisqueando ligeramente la uña de su meñique derecho._

_Helga, si hubiese tenido control de todos sus sentidos, mínimo mandaba a la anfitriona a pasar la noche en la más cara clínica de la ciudad. Pero ella seguía ahí, ruborizada hasta la médula, paralizada de la impresión. Las voces llegaban a sus oídos, pero se perdían al instante. Su mente quedó simplemente estancada en el instante en que Arnold la besó de aquella forma en que sólo ella sabía hacerlo._

_Rhonda de inmediato evitó hacer cualquier otro comentario. La mirada intensa que le dio Arnold claramente declaraba que si sus ojos bastasen para asesinarla, lo haría sin duda alguna._

_- No te metas con un celoso enamorado - le comentó Gerald seriamente, aunque en su interior ya imaginaba los miles de comentarios cómicos que le gastaría a Arnold por su impulsiva acción - Mucho menos con la mujer de su afecto. No te agradarán las consecuencias -_

_- Definitivamente la interacción diaria que conlleva con Helga han influido enormemente en su comportamiento - dijo Phoebe con aquel tono solemne que sólo ella podía entonar._

_- Oh! Esto es simplemente divino - exclamó Lila exaltada llevándose las manos entrelazadas a su mejilla derecha - El imaginar perder a Helga ha provocado que el inmenso sentimiento de amor de Arnold finalmente aflore -_

_- ¿Arnold y Helga? - exclamó Sid tan perturbado como si le dijera que en su casa se hospedará el gemelo malvado._

_- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Arnold y Helga!! - repitió el rubio en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan - ¡¡Ella y yo!! ¡¡Y quien tenga algún problema con eso se las verá conmigo!! -_

_Helga sentía desmayarse en esos precisos instantes. Ella temía hasta de moverse siquiera un milímetro. No sea que se descubra en su cama, en otro de sus alocados sueños de cómo Arnold declarará su amor por ella. Claro que en su imaginación todo había quedado en hazañas heroicas, luego de que él la rescatara... o que ella por centésima vez le abriera los ojos ante la farsa de alguna aprovechada... o luego de una intensa travesía por el Amazonas..._

_Pero nada se comparaba con Arnold gritando a todo pulmón que ella está prohibida para todos los hombres del planeta porque le pertenece exclusivamente a él._

_Arnold se estaba comportando posesivo, arrebatado, apasionado e intenso._

_Se estaba comportando como ella._

_Y la verdad no le desagradaba en lo absoluto., aunque esto la dejó sin palabras._

_Poco a poco los invitados dejaron de prestarle atención a la pareja, aunque se escuchaban cuchicheos tipo 'cuando finalmente descubrimos el bombón perfecto viene el dueño de la dulcería'_

_Helga seguía detrás de Arnold quien miraba fijamente a cada ser del género masculino que inundaba el salón. Ella seguía sin salir del trance en el que estaba envuelta. Y posiblemente no hubiera reaccionado sino fuera porque Phoebe se acercó a los rubios y le tocó el brazo a la congelada de Helga._

_- ¿Estás bien? - Phoebe le preguntó en un suave murmullo. Arnold se volvió hacia Helga para apreciar cada mínima palabra o acción que la rubia mostrara._

_Helga asintió débilmente mientras dos cristalinas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

_Arnold, sintiéndose culpable de las lágrimas de Helga, atinó a tomarla de los hombros y voltearla hacia él._

_- Yo... lo... yo lo lamento tanto... - le tartamudeó nervioso - ....No fue mi intención... -_

_Helga se apartó con brusquedad mientras clavaba su mirada en el piso._

_- ¿No fue tu intención? - pudo finalmente articular sintiendo que todo se revolvía en su mente: beso, amor, pasión, miedo, temores, nervios, baja autoestima. - ¡¿¿Entonces por qué lo haces??! ¿Por qué me ilusionas de tal manera si vas a arrepentirte en definir tus sentimientos? No me hagas pensar que me amas si realmente no lo haces. ¡Déjame entonces alejarme de ti! ¡¡Ya estoy cansada de todo esto!! -_

_Y Helga atravesó todo el salón para irse del baile. Arnold no esperó ni cinco segundos para seguirla. Phoebe intentó seguirles, pero Gerald le detuvo. De inmediato la joven de melena negra comprendió la situación. Los dos rubios debían poner en claro su situación de ahora en adelante._

_La conversación que se inició entre Arnold y Helga, desde la casa de Rhonda hasta el parque, llevó arrastrando un montón de sentimientos que ambos acumulaban. Arnold insistía en que él no se arrepintió de besarla ni lo que declaró, sino la forma en que ocurrió y le reprochaba a Helga que la culpa fue de ella, por ir de **esa manera**_

_Helga estaba enfadada porque él tuvo que ser tan testarudo. Justo que estaba decidida a apartarlo de su vida ahora él le venía con que la amaba. Era una cruel tortura, y lo peor de todo es que estaba dispuesto a soportarla, por ello su enojo. Aún no podía creerse cuánto adoraba a ese estúpido cabeza de balón. Lo único que ella suplicaba en su interior, con todas sus fuerzas, es no salir lastimada. Ya estaba harta de noches de llanto sin remedio._

_Entonces, luego de frustraciones expresadas, celos admitidos, miedos compartidos... ellos comenzaron su romance. Helga anhelaba no estar soñando, y si así fuera, no quería despertar nunca._

_Y su sueño le ha durado veinticuatro benditos meses._

_Continuará...._


	3. Herida Mortal

**Notas iniciales:** Queda la advertencia, lo que se viene va a ser impactante, pero antes... a contestar sus lindos mensajes!! (Espero seguir teniéndolos luego de este capítulo)

_YaShi_: ¡¡Me vas a partir el alma!! Con eso tan lindo que me dices... Bueno, no me queda más que recomendarte pañuelos faciales, porque esto se va a poner peor. (La verdad he hecho un contrato con una fábrica de pañuelos, y me aseguraron empleo de por vida si hago llorar a medio mundo XP) Ejem... Yo soy de la teoría de que uno tiene que pasarlas duras y feas para que aprenda a valorar lo que tiene. ¿Terminarán bien? Pues.... lee, simplemente lee.

_Number6: _Je! Son actores improvisados, según mi alocada perspectiva (Me encantó esto por el capítulo _Amor de verano_ y recuerda cómo terminó ese capítulo) El fict de aventuras vendrá inmediatamente termine este de aquí, que constará de unos seis o siete capítulos. No pienso alargarme mucho, luego esto se vuelve tedioso.

_Bonny: _Oh, eres una belleza con esas lindas palabras, me halagas. Sí, trataré de no demorar mucho, más aún cuando tengo mis hormonas de drama/romance alteradas.

_Sarahi:_ Bueno, Helga provocativa je... recordaba el capítulo en que ella intentó darle celos a Arnold con Stinky pero no le funcionó, ahora hice que sí. Y sí, era Stinky el que no sabía qué mismo pasaba. (Oye, me encantaron tus expresiones finales!)

_SpriteSux-MountainDewReignsSupreme: _ I only speak Spanish

Recuerden que los quiero mucho, que hay un gran abrazo a quienes leen el fict y doble a quienes dejan review nn

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Herida mortal**

* * *

Arnold se acomodó mejor la gran mochila en su hombro. Helga por su lado terminaba de guardar el abrigo rosado de ella y la chamarra azul marino de él en un pequeño bolso. La verdad jamás los usaron, y el motivo por el cual estaban fuera del bolso era cuando buscaban un jabón perfumado.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Arnold mientras Helga se colocaba el bolso alrededor de su pecho.

- Claro - le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

El semblante de Helga había cambiado respecto a la noche anterior. Era demasiado obvio. Se la notaba más alegre, menos perturbada y molesta. Arnold no sabía exactamente si eso se debía a que ella se dio un espacio sin su familia o por haber profundizado su relación amorosa.

Helga se apoyó en su brazo para subir la loma. Las pisadas sobre el césped eran delicadas y firmes al mismo tiempo. La brisa cálida que recorría y movía todo a su paso era fresca y con olor a pino.

Pronto llegaron al automóvil de Arnold, el que había logrado comprarse apenas consiguió su permiso de conducir. No era un auto de lujo, el rubio quería lo preciso para movilizarse desde la oficina hasta su casa. Luego, cuando comenzó su relación con Helga, también lo usaba para pasar por la compañía de localizadores de su padre.

Hace algunos meses que Bob quiso que sus hijas trabajaran con él, para cuidar el _patrimonio familiar_. Y Helga ahora no sólo soportaba en casa a la _hija perfecta,_ sino que también tenía que tragarse a _la empleada del mes, la vendedora de mayor éxito, la mano derecha de papá, la hija predilecta del dueño_.

La relación familiar empeoró bastante, y sino fuera porque el trabajole daba tiempo y dinero para conseguir su título en _Licenciatura y Redacción_, hace mucho que Helga hubiera dejado la compañía.

Arnold se sentó frente al volante mientras Helga abría un pequeño estuche que estaba frente al lugar del copiloto. Del mismo la rubia obtuvo un lápiz labial rojo intenso, con el cual comenzó a pintarse los labios. Arnold la contempló por unos instantes, mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse.

- ¿Algún problema? - indagó ella sintiéndose observada.

- Demasiado rojo - comentó Arnold.

Helga soltó una exclamación de _'Está bien'_ cuando buscaba en su cartera un pañuelo facial con el cual bajar la tonalidad del labial. Pero Arnold le toma las manos, la hala hacia él y le brinda un cálido e intenso beso. Luego él se pasa el dorso de la mano por sus propios labios, para quitarse los rastros del labial de Helga.

- Mucho mejor - le dijo Arnold antes de besarle la mejilla.

- A veces eres tan impulsivo - dijo Helga dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, y luego acariciándosela con el índice de su mano.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? -

Helga dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de contestarle.

- Me deja paralizada - Ella sonrió cuando Arnold la atrae hacia él y la obliga a recostarse en su hombro. Por supuesto que la rubia estaba en total acuerdo con la idea, por eso no renegó - Y no sé cómo actuar -

Arnold atinó a deslizar sus dedos entre la rubia melena de su novia, con el afán de acariciarle la cabeza. La otra mano la tenía ocupada sobre el volante del automóvil mientras lo ponía en marcha.

En pocos minutos ya estaban en la ciudad. El ruido de los chicos jugando, el tráfico liviano, algunas tiendas abriendo su atención al público.... Posiblemente estaban alrededor de las ocho y media o nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Tenemos que regresar de inmediato a mi casa? - indagó Helga dejando que las caricias de Arnold en su cabeza siguieran grabándose en lo profundo de su alma, junto al amor que ella le tenía.

- Sería lo normal. Seguramente están preocupados por ti - contestó Arnold tratando de sonar lo más reconfortante posible - Debimos decirles que ibas a dormir fuera -

Él dejó su cabello cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Helga, pero la mano la colocó sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Buenos días, Arnold.... Oh! Hermanita! Aquí has estado, pensé que aún dormías en tu habitación y no quise ir a buscarte para despertarte - dijo la mayor Pataki apenas se asomó a la ventana del vehículo - He comprado harina para preparar un pastel de chocolate, también tengo todo lo necesario para realizar un delicioso flan de vainilla y así, comiendo en la terraza de la casa, hacer las paces contigo -

Arnold quiso retirar sus palabras sobre que su familia debía estar preocupada por ella. Helga bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior entre el coraje que le daba el que no se hayan percatado de su ausencia y lo estúpidamente melosa e ingenua que puede comportarse Olga.

Olga puso su mejor expresión de tristeza mientras le hablaba a Arnold.

- Helga y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias ayer en la tarde, pero ahora platicaremos con mayor calma y en nuestra casa gobernará la hermandad que siempre ha existido -

Helga respiró fuerte y profundamente, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 10, como Arnold le había recomendado en anteriores ocasiones.

- Sí... Sí... Por supuesto - le respondió Arnold tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible - Pero.. espero que me permitas robarme a tu hermana un par de horas.... mis abuelos están con todas las ganas de volver a verla -

- Oh, Sí! Por supuesto! - Olga se llevó las manos a una mejilla, en un gesto claramente idéntico a como reaccionaba Lila. Tan dulce, tan delicada... que a veces parecía irreal - Yo les diré a nuestros padres. Cuida mucho a mi pequeña hermanita -

Y extendió la mano para sacudirle la cabeza, como si la menor Pataki fuera un tierno e indefenso cachorrito.

- Arnold nos están esperando.... - dijo Helga apretando los dientes - ¡¡Ya arranca el auto!! -

- Nos vemos, Olga - dijo Arnold e hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano izquierda, la que tenía en el volante, puesto que en su brazo derecho aún reposaba el cuerpo de Helga.

**- ¡¡¡Cuida mucho a mi hermanita!!! - **A Olga se le escuchaba el grito hasta dos cuadras a la redonda **- ¡¡Es muy frágil y tierna!! ¡¡¡Y sobre todo te ama!!! ¡¡¡Duerme con una foto tuya pegada al pecho!!! -**

Helga sintió que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro mientras clavaba su mirada en el cierre de su bolso que estaba al otro lado de ella, justo en el cual estaba guardado celosamente su medallón con la foto actualizada de Arnold.

A Arnold el comentario le pareció gracioso, e incluso estuvo por decirle que no debería abochornarse por ello (si acaso fuera cierto, Arnold no sabía nada del medallón), puesto que él tiene una foto de ella pegada en la esquina del monitor de su computadora.

Pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Arnold cuando vio una patrulla estacionada frente a la casa de huéspedes.

- Oh, no - exclamó desanimado el joven mientras se estacionaba detrás del auto de los policías - Espero que pronto consigamos más huéspedes. Mi abuela está demasiado inquieta desde que cada uno de los inquilinos buscó su propio espacio -

El matrimonio de los _Kokoshka _no podía seguir en la casa de los huéspedes _ Sunset Arms_, no cuando los trillizos de Oskar y Suzie perturbaban la tranquilidad. Y aunque fue sorpresivo el cambio en la vida de esta pareja, al menos fue para bien. Oskar se preocupó porque sus retoños sean felices y crezcan con una buena educación. Por ello consiguió trabajo. Y por sus hijos es capaz de ponerse así sea de portero de una escuela o albañil en un edificio en construcción. Ya tiene un impresionante récord de cuatro años sin estar desempleado y la verdad ninguno de sus conocidos quiere tentarlo a cambiar de vida.

El señor Hyunh finalmente se cambió a la casa de su hija Mai, luego de que esta le anunciara de que ya era abuelo. El hombre quiso recuperar con su nieta la niñez que había perdido con su hija.

Nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente con el señor Smith. Tan misterioso como siempre, se marchó un día sin dejar rastro alguno. Afortunadamente no se comportó como un canalla y dejó cancelada todas las deudas que tenía con la casa de huéspedes.

Y finalmente el señor Potts se casó con su alta y esbelta modelo. Debido a los viajes constantes que ella tenía por sus contratos, Ernie se vio obligado a seguirla. Según la última postal que recibió Arnold, él dedicó a la arquitectura y en ratos libres a esculpir en yeso la imagen de su hermosa esposa.

Con el trabajo de Arnold en la empresa del padre de Gerald ya no era necesario que siguieran alquilando habitaciones en la casa de huéspedes, pero el lento alejamiento de cada uno de los que habitaron hicieron sentir tan vacía la casa, que el anuncio de _Se alquilan habitaciones_ era puesto cada día por su abuelo.

Y ahora esto. ¿Qué nueva locura se le habrá ocurrido a su abuela?

Arnold admitía en su interior que su abuelo simplemente debe amarla, después de las mil y un aventuras que le ha hecho pasar.

El rubio de inmediato fue hacia el otro lado de su automóvil, con la clara intención de abrirle la puerta a su novia, Helga salió de inmediato del auto y se hubiera abrazado a Arnold, de no ser que Gerald estaba reunido con los policías.

¿Tan grave era la situación que el mejor amigo de su novio estaba presente?

Quizá sea porque Arnold no se encontraba ahí.

- Él es el nieto de Phil y Pookie - dijo Gerald desviando la mirada brevemente hacia su amigo, y luego volviéndose hacia Phoebe, quien estaba con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Helga brincó. Esto simplemente era alarmante.

Más allá, un policía estaban cerca del señor Green, quien se limpiaba el rostro con su mandil verde. El carnicero tenía los ojos rojos y bañados en lágrimas.

- Marty Green - repetía levemente mientras veía cómo el policía anotaba en un mini-bloc. El hombre vestido de azul asintió y fue directo hacia los otros que rodeaban a Gerald, quienes esperaba a que Arnold terminara de acercarse a ellos.

El que parecía superior entre todos los uniformados extendió la mano, el hombre que anotaba le dio el bloc.

- Veamos... - dijo dando unas vueltas hacia atrás - ¿Es usted Arnold.... - el hombre frunció el entrecejo notablemente molesto- ¡¡Johnson, tienes una pésima caligrafía!! ¿Qué rayos dice aquí? -

- Soy Arnold - le replicó el rubio de inmediato, queriendo que esa horrible sensación de su pecho se diluyera de inmediato.

- Según el informe tenemos que el señor Green se acercó a la puerta de 4040 Vineland, a las seis horas antes del meridiano, con el fin de entregar tres libras de carne fileteada y dos costillas, por encargo de Phil, el administrador de Sunset Arms - Arnold asentía con rapidez ante cada palabra, quería ya de una vez que soltara lo que tenía que decir. - Según el señor Green, estuvo tocando el timbre principal por casi quince minutos, sin esperar respuesta alguna, por lo que procedió a llamar a la policía, puesto que se le hacía sospechosa la situación -

- ¿Qué pasó con mis abuelos? - preguntó Arnold sintiendo que el corazón quería escapar de su boca.

_- ¡Oh! Arnold - _se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Lila quien corría aceleradamente hacia el grupo - ¡¡He venido apenas me he enterado!! ¡¡Lo lamento tanto!! -

**_«¿¡Enterarse de qué!?» _**pensó fastidiada Helga apretando los dientes, conteniendo enormemente de alejar las manos de _Señorita Perfección _de los hombros de **su** novio. Sino fuera porque el cretino policía le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

-... debimos forzar la puerta de la entrada principal, entonces hallamos a sus abuelos aparentemente dormidos frente al televisor que estaba encendido en un canal sin señal -

Arnold parpadeó algunas veces soltando una extraña risita nerviosa.

- ¿Dormidos frente al televisor? ¿Y eso qué tiene? -

En el fondo algo se lo había dicho, pero quería escucharlo directamente de la boca del tipo. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle terriblemente.

- Sus abuelos fueron hallados sin vida -

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Arnold. Hicieron eco en lo más profundo de su ser.... Y se perdieron en el vacío.

El rubio atinó a mirar a Gerald, percatándose por primera vez del llanto inconsolable de Phoebe. Luego sintió que Lila se echaba sobre su hombro, para también llorar.

- ¿Está bromeando? - atinó a soltar Arnold fastidiado - ¿¿Y qué demonios ocurrió?? -

- El informe preliminar declara muerte natural -

Arnold se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al policía, o quizá aguantando las ganas de quitarse a Lila de encima.

No! Eso no podía estar pasando!

¡¡Eso **no debía** estar pasando!

Helga se llevó una mano al cabello, como llenándose de valor, y le quitó toscamente a Lila de encima, quien no se sintió ofendida por la actitud de la rubia, y atinó a apoyarse en un policía cercano.

Arnold miró a Helga. Quiso emitir un _gracias_ por ahorrarle el trabajo.

Pero la palabra no se formaba en su mente.

Lo único que tenía bien claro era el grandioso nieto que resultó ser. Justo en el preciso instante en que sus abuelos lo necesitaban él no estaba para ellos. Seguro que estuvieron agonizando toda la madrugada, posiblemente si Arnold no se hubiera ido, se hubiera percatado de que algo andaba mal con ellos, los habría llevado a una clínica y ahora estarían riéndose del susto del momento.

La ira lo invadió, la impotencia le inundó cada célula de su ser.

- Oye, viejo - de pronto Arnold sintió la dudosa mano de su amigo en el hombro. Arnold le miró con intenso odio, como si él fuese el culpable de todo lo sucedido.

**- ¿¿Y ahora qué?? - **rugió Arnold irritado.

Gerald quitó la mano de encima del hombro de Arnold. Helga dio dos pasos hacia atrás y pareció interesada en la estructura del piso.

- Sólo queríamos... sólo... - Helga sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, la voz le tembló terriblemente y no lograba expresarse como era debido.

- Termina ya de una vez de decir lo que tengas que decir - le recriminó Arnold duramente - No tengo toda la maldita vida para esperarte -

- _Nada _- gimió Helga evitando la mirada de Arnold.

Helga se chocó con Phoebe al seguir retrocediendo. La joven de lisa melena azabache había dejado de llorar al escuchar a Arnold con aquel tono tan frío y distante.

Arnold sintió claramente que le había hecho daño a la rubia. Pero en su mente no se mostraba alguna palabra de disculpa, mucho menos quería salir a flote algún signo de arrepentimiento. Lo único que sentía era desolación e ira.

Y quería transmitir dolor y rabia.

Arnold volvió su mirada hacia el oficial, quien parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

- Sino tiene nada más que informar entonces me largo -

Arnold no esperó respuesta alguna, dio media vuelta e ingresó por la derrumbada puerta de Sunset Arms, sintiendo como nunca antes el vacío de esa casa de huéspedes.

Los policías comenzaron a subir a la patrulla, dejándole una nota a Gerald en la cual indicaban en dónde estaban los ancianos, y de paso ofreciéndose a llevar a Lila a su hogar, porque parecía que la castaña no podía dar ni un paso más.

- Quizá... tal vez es mejor dejarlo solo - dijo Phoebe al notar el líquido que recorrían el rostro de su amiga, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si así lograría detener sus lágrimas.

_- Falsedad - _replicó Helga con la voz entrecortada, intentando respirar con normalidad, pero sentía como si le estuviesen aplastando el cuello.

- No, Helga... No te sientas mal... Arnold ahora necesita tu apoyo, esto debe ser muy difícil.... -

- **Arnold-no-quiere-MI-apoyo -** soltó Helga deslizando sus manos por su rostro, dolida por la noticia, fastidiada por sus lágrimas, y herida por la actitud de su novio - ¡¡Todo esto que tuve con Arnold fue una estúpida falsedad!! ¡¡La prueba acabas de verla!! ¡¡Al él le importa un cuerno si nos aplasta un camión en este instante!! -

- Helga... sólo es cuestión de... - intentó interrumpirla Gerald

- De nada - le cortó ella al instante - Arnold no quiere saber nada... Y yo no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo -

La rubia de inmediato comenzó a recorrer la ruta que la llevaría a su casa, sintiendo que las lágrimas empapaban más su rostro.

Gerald miró brevemente a Helga, luego a Phoebe.

- ¿Crees que Arnold en verdad sea inaccesible? - le preguntó preocupado. Phoebe hubiese querido tener la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Aunque la respuesta real jamás hubiera querido imaginarla.

Dentro de Sunset Arms se encontraba Arnold, encerrado en su habitación, reprochándole al destino su suerte, lamentando el no haber podido hacer nada por sus abuelos, cuando se la pasaba preocupado y salvando por media humanidad.

Si tan sólo... si tan sólo se hubiera preocupado más por ellos.... Si tan sólo le hubiese importado un bledo lo demás. Que al resto del mundo le hubiese partido un rayo, con tal de vivir más con sus abuelos.

Arnold estaba sintiendo pesadez en sus ojos. Las lágrimas no podían salir por más que su alma lo pidiera a gritos.

_- Arnold.... Arnold.... -_

Al escuchar su nombre el joven se sentó abruptamente en su cama. La voz era masculina y con un suave eco.

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que deseas, Arnold? ¿Quisieras no haberle prestado atención a los demás con tal de estar más pendientes de lo que te queda de familia? -_

Arnold se restregó los ojos. Luego, con una firmeza total respondió:

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¡¡Desearía haber estado más con mis abuelos, y no haberme metido nunca en los problemas de los demás!! -

_- Oh, Arnold... tal vez eso no hubiera sido bueno -_

Y una imagen comenzó a formarse delante del joven. Una delgada imagen de un hombre calvo, con una sonrisa triste enmarcada en su arrugado rostro.

_Continuará...._


	4. Te gustaría?

**Notas iniciales:** (Hikari está simplemente asombrada) Jo! Veo que **nos encanta** el drama y la tortura, no? Me emociona ver que les esté gustando esta historia, _a pesar de todo_ lo que ha pasado. Hoy 25 de diciembre, en señal nacional, vi nuevamente el capítulo navideño de _Hey, Arnold _(uno de mis predilectos, pero nadie le gana a _Matrimonio_) y ando muy emocionada!!! Pero tuve que dejar ese semblante de romanticismo para la sección de Harry Potter.

_Natty_: (Esto es del segundo capítulo) De los pocos ficts que he leído de Arnold es la pobre de Helga la que pasa por la declaración, así que (de una forma algo diferente) quise dar un cambio. Espero que la historia te siga pareciendo... Ummmm.... Bueno, linda no puedo decir, sino más bien interesante.

_Celen Marinaiden: _Muchas gracias!! Estoy contenta de tenerte por aquí!! Espero que no te pierdas!!

_Number6: _Sí!! El fict se puso bueno!! Y no eres el único maloso aquí n.n He aquí la idea del fict _¿Qué hubiese sido del mundo si Arnold no se preocupara por nadie?_ Para ello tuve que aventurar a que él pensara en esa posibilidad. Jo! Tienes razón, Olga no le da ni una. Y sobre los huéspedes... Bueno, a Oskar es lo mejor que le puede pasar (En lo personal me cae muy mal) y era necesario que no estuvieran en la casa de huéspedes para hacer más fuerte el impacto. Y sobre Babewatch (_Nenas de la Bahía_) Pues a mí me pareció que eso era una mini-parodia de la serie _Guardianes de la Bahía_, además Arnold necesitaba respiración boca a boca... y nuestra linda socorrista sacó a la _barbie _de medio (Me encantó cuando el director decía _Corte... corte_)

_YaShi-mgj:_ Sí, sí y sí!! Tengo contrato de por vida!!! Ejem... Tienes toda la razón. Arnold está cegado por el dolor y Helga, lastimada y terca. Y así es, su abuelo viene de visita. Ahora, de ahí a que Arnold cambie de opinión.... sólo lee (PD: Sí, Lila a mí me cae taaaaaan bien y esto fue sarcasmo, por si acaso)

_Bonny:_ Oh, lo lamento tanto, no quise llegar demasiado con esta historia. Esto es sólo fict, locura de mi divagadora mente, espero que el desarrollo de esta historia te sea agradable, estaré ansiosa de leer tu comentario. La actualización no creo que demore tanto, la idea la tengo bien metida en la cabeza (y debo aprovechar cuanto antes mi loca inspiración) y con comentarios tan lindos como el tuyo entonces me pongo a escribir. Besos y abrazos!

_Sarahi:_ Hello!! Me alegra que le veas todo lo bueno a las cosas, pero... arg!! Ni me recuerdes esa parte que tuve que escribir, aunque los detalles son detalles. Y hay que comprender a Arnold, el impacto fue fuerte y no logró pensar bien. Y me encantó que resaltaras que Helga le ama y está viva, y tienes mucha más razón al asegurar que las cosas suceden por algo. Y sobre el final.... pues no te queda otra que leer.

_Shinji Langley:_ Según mi fict Arnold trabaja en la empresa del padre de Gerald. ¿Haciendo qué? Ni idea, puede ser su asistente personal, o de oficinista. O quizá sea el psicólogo del edificio XP Y Helga (según el fict) está estudiando Redacción, para obtener una Licenciatura y.... comenzar su vida de escritora (Igual que el otro fict, lo sé, pero no la veo en otras que no sea en escribir con esa pasión que sólo ella sabe) De cuando en cuando estos dos rubios han caído en escenas de obras de teatro, alguna producción local en la que justamente necesitaban a dos actores para una intensa escena de beso (Claro, el elegido era Arnold y Helga se encargaba de sacar a las demás de su paso XP) Cualquier otro detalle que pueda contestar lo haré con mucho gusto. Cuídate!!

_Celen Marinaiden:_ (Again XP) Insisto, adoramos el drama, No? Je! ¿El _sigue así_ se refería a que siga separando a Arnold y Helga?? (Hikari acá escucha la queja y capta el mensaje) No te pierdas!!

_Natty: _(Again, too) ¿Se te acabaron las lágrimas?? No!!! Ahora nadie más comprará pañuelos!!.... Ejem... Me estás haciendo dar remordimiento de conciencia con el pobre rubio, traté de dar una perspectiva creíble de una situación que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar, además... tengo unas locas ganas de hacer sufrir al cabeza de balón (Hikari adquiere un semblante de _chica maliciosa_ que ni ella misma conocía) Te envío muchos abrazos!! Y no te pierdas la actualización!!

Recuerden que los quiero a montón, que espero que hayan pasado una preciosa navidad, que se preparen para un impactante y emocionante año nuevo.... que les doy doble abrazo a quienes aún tienen ganas de leer el fict y triple para quienes dejan review n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 04: ¿Te gustaría?**

* * *

El hombre le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Aún portaba su pijama, a pesar de que no lo va a necesitar nunca más.

- Abuelo - dijo Arnold parpadeando algunas veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando... o quizá ya se había vuelto loco - Abuelo... esto es... Tú estás.. -

Arnold colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y se agarró la cabeza. Las ideas se golpeaban con fuerza, el dolor no se iba, pero parecía menguar lentamente.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en la muerte? - le dijo Phil sentándose junto a él. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido algo de cuerpo físico y no fuera tan transparente, entonces la cama hubiera cedido ante su peso.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? - preguntó Arnold dolido - ¡¡Abuelo!! ¡¡La abuela y tú son todo lo que tengo!! -

Phil se rascó la cabeza, en señal de meditación.

- Me pareció que has estado saliendo con una muchacha... Si mal no recuerdo, la de una ceja - El anciano se hizo una línea imaginaria en su frente - ¿Recuerdas? La que está perdidamente enamorada de ti desde que eran unos muchachitos -

- Helga jamás ocupará el sitio que ustedes tienen - replicó Arnold desviando la mirada hacia el piso. No se sentía bien mirando a su abuelo, no cuando ahora él es un fantasma.

- Yo no te discuto eso, chaparro - le dijo Phil inclinándose ligeramente para verle el rostro - Después de todo... Pookie y yo somos tus abuelos, y ella es tu no... -

- Ya no, abuelo - le cortó Arnold arrimándose más en sus brazos - La alejé de mi vida para siempre-

- ¿Y estás feliz con eso? ¿El tratar mal a tu novia hará que volvamos a la vida? -

Arnold volvió su mirada hacia su abuelo. Cuando estaban vivos jamás le escuchó hablar con tanta seriedad. Siempre salía con sus tonteras como _'No comas frambuesas en el desayuno' _Pero ahora... le estaba hablando con total razonamiento.

- Abuelo... ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Arnold extrañado - ¿Por qué justo ahora puedo escucharte hablar de esa manera? -

Phil le miró y apenas pudo sonreírle.

- Porque siempre mostraste más cordura que yo - le dijo el anciano - Siempre que hablamos tú sabías lo que tenías que hacer, así yo te indicara lo contrario. Te dije que eres una persona milagrosa, que estabas para apoyar a los demás... Pero ahora... estás pidiendo algo que quizá no debas -

- ¿El qué? ¿El pedir haber estado con ustedes anoche? - preguntó Arnold perturbado - ¡¡Yo pude haberles salvado la vida!! -

- Arnold... creo que no hay forma de que comprendas hasta que no lo.... -

**- ¡¡¡Soy el espíritu de la Navidad Alternaaaaa!!! - ** se escuchó una roncosa, fuerte y fémina voz.

Arnold sobresaltó al escucharla. No por miedo, sino de emoción infinita. Nunca antes creyó que adoraría escuchar un nuevo arrebato de ella. El palpitar de su corazón se incrementó más aún cuando distinguió a una anciana, pero nada indefensa, mujer flotando sin cesar por toda la habitación.

- Pookie, ya cálmate! - le dijo Phil frunciendo el entrecejo aparentemente enojado - Estoy hablando con nuestro nieto -

- Oh... Arnold... ¡¡Mira!!¡¡Mira!!! - le dijo la mujer deslizándose por toda la habitación - Estoy volando y surfeando al mismo tiempo!!! -

- Por favor - le insistió Phil - ¿No ves que nuestro pequeño está muy mal? -

Estas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a la anciana, quien se acercó hacia el rubio, flotando en el aire como si caminara.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - le preguntó con los ojos entristecidos, pero su semblante cambió al instante por uno mucho más animado, como es característico de ella - Llamaré entonces a Helena de Troya, ella siempre tan pendiente de ti, mi Lord -

- Déjala - le pidió Arnold al ver a su abuelo levantarse hacia ella, seguro con toda la intención de tranquilizarla.

- Bien, volvamos a nuestro asunto, Arnold - Phil se volvió hacia su nieto y suspiró con pesadez - Antes que nada quiero que sepas que podré hablar contigo y sólo contigo. Claro, tu abuela también podrá hablarte. De ahí nadie más nos escuchará, peor aún nos verá -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó extrañado el rubio incorporándose de su asiento - ¿Acaso.... -

- Tu deseo será cumplido, pequeño saltamontes - dijo su abuela, adoptando la pose de un genio de una lámpara maravillosa.

Arnold parpadeó un par de veces. Esto definitivamente era otra locura de su abuela... aunque su abuelo parecía seguirle perfectamente en la idea.

- Sólo espero que aprendas mucho de esto - le dijo Phil mientras todo se volvía blanco.

Arnold ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar o decir algo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse al ambiente.

Estaba en un un salón blanco. Las paredes, el piso, el techo....

¡Estaba en la sala de espera de una clínica!

Pero no se encontraba solo. Un montón de personas lo acompañaban, la mayoría con los ojos llorosos, pero guardando absoluto silencio.

Arnold reparó de inmediato en que su abuelo, aún como lo había visto cuando estaba en su habitación, estaba junto a él.

_- ¿Qué está pasando? -_ le murmuró Arnold a su abuelo fantasmal mientras miraba a la familia Berman arrinconada y abrazada envuelta en un mar de lágrimas _- ¿No se supone que todo debía ser diferente?_ -

-  Lección Número Uno: El que tú hayas decidido no prestarle atención a los demás, no implica que tu abuela y yo sigamos con vida en _ este preciso día _ -

Arnold miró furioso hacia su abuelo.

_- Entonces.... ¿Qué hago aquí? - _preguntó confundido _- ¿De qué me sirve todo esto si ustedes siguen muertos? -_

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo - le dijo el anciano, y luego le mostró a todos sus amigos, quienes estaban dispersos en sub-grupos, llorando y lamentándose. - Todos ellos está aquí por tu abuela, quien hizo algunas de las cosas que tú debiste haber hecho, como salvar nuestro vecindario -

Arnold sacudió la cabeza en señal de confusión. Y su abuelo se dio cuenta de ello.

- Para todos los demás eres simplemente el nieto de Pookie, la heroína del barrio. Es por ello que todos están aquí, lamentando su muerte - justo que Phil decía estas palabras y su esposa se deslizaba alegremente entre todas las personas, saludándolas alegremente aunque éstas no le respondieran - Pero no todo es igual. Nota algunos cambios en tus amigos -

Y Arnold se percató que todos los grupos de personas parecían rodear a Rhonda, quien hacía muecas de fastidio ante la enfermera que le arreglaba una uña.

- Tenga mucho cuidado - le dijo con desdén mientras le quitaba la mano, luego se la volvía a entregar - Y apúrese, tengo que estar en mi clase de música clásica en piano dentro de veinte minutos -

Fue entonces cuando Sid, notablemente furioso e irritado, dio dos pasos al frente.

- Escucha bien, pedazo de ricachona - le dijo mientras deslizaba la manga de la camisa por sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llanto - Estamos reunidos por la pérdida de una gran mujer, y todos aquí somos _sosos, geek...._ como demonios quieras llamarnos, y será mejor que te largues de aquí, porque ahora sí no nos vas a sacar ni con tus guardias privados -

Rhonda hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado, pero el rojo de la ira que invadían sus mejillas decían todo lo contrario.

- Siéntete halagado que alguien _elegante_ y _cool _como yo me dirija a una cosa como tú - dijo mordazmente, y con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal - Estoy aquí porque mi manicurista tuvo que irse a Gran Bretaña, a aprender nuevas técnicas para el correcto tratamiento de mis manos, así que tuve que venir a _esta_ clínica porque es la más cercana a mi mansión. Mi uña se quebró y requiere de un cuidado inmediato -

- Maldita bestia ridícula - masculló Sid mirándola con un profundo odio.

- No hace falta que te me presentes - replicó Rhonda altivamente - Eso se nota a leguas -

Sid abrió la boca, seguramente para gritarle, como delataban sus puños cerrados y las venas latientes de su sien, pero Arnold se interpuso entre ambos, movido por su espíritu de _'no problemas'_

- ¡¡Ya compórtense!! - el rubio les habló a ambos con firmeza - Estamos en una clínica... Y si eso no es suficiente para ustedes entonces tengan respeto por mis abuelos -

Arnold sonrió levemente al ver cómo Sid se volvía a reunir con su padre. Pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció al percatarse que Rhonda le miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre repugnante y baboso.

- No sé quién rayos te creas, muchachito. O seguro que no me conoces - dijo mientras deslizaba su mano libre por su cabello negro y liso, para después volver su mirada a la enfermera que le limaba la uña - Soy _Rhonda Wellington Lloyd _y nadie en esta ciudad, ni en este país se dirige a mí con tanta imprudencia como lo hiciste tú -

- ¡¡Esto es absurdo!! - exclamó Arnold negando con la cabeza ante tanta soberbia de parte de la joven. Nunca antes él hubiera imaginado tanto desdén y y desprecio.

- No te esfuerces... - le dijo Sid frunciendo el entrecejo, siendo demasiado obvio que él buscaba recordar el nombre del rubio - ... ella siempre ha sido así, seguro que faltó a clases de humildad y valores humanos -

- Árbol que nace torcido, nunca su tronco endereza - comentó Harold recostado en el regazo de su madre, quien le daba unas palmadas consoladoras en el hombro - Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

El rubio sintió una punzada desagradable en la boca del estómago.

- Arnold - le dijo con desánimo.

- Ah.... Trataré de que no se me olvide - respondió Harold mientras pasaba una manga de su camisa por el rostro - Tu abuela era una grandiosa mujer -

Arnold miró levemente a Harold, y fue cuando reparó que Jerry, su padre, le acomodaba un diminuto sombrero sobre la cabeza.

- Ella ayudó a Harold a reencontrar su camino - continuó Marilyn mirando orgullosa a su hijo.

Físicamente Harold no había cambiado, en comparación con el Harold que Arnold conocía. Lo único que diferenciaba a este joven Berman del _normal joven Berman para Arnold_ era que a Harold se le veía tan dolido por estar en el sitio, como si la esposa de su abuelo Phil hubiera sido la tía de Harold.

Arnold se sentía más confundido en el sitio. Estaba rodeado de tantas personas que él conocía demasiado bien, pero al mismo tiempo, y en estas circunstancias, cada una era un mundo nuevo lleno de historias que él no protagonizó.

_- Esto es estúpido, abuelo -_ murmuró Arnold caminando lentamente hacia un rincón - _El mundo no pudo haber cambiado por el simple hecho de que yo no quiera estar en sus vidas -_

- Segunda lección: Una persona sí puede cambiar la situación del mundo con sus acciones - respondió Phil, quien no se molestaba en bajar la voz como su nieto, porque simplemente nadie más que él le escuchaba. El anciano le colocó una mano en el hombro al rubio, pero el joven no sintió nada - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te faltan algunas personas? -

Arnold miró nuevamente a su alrededor.

Prácticamente todo el barrio estaba en la habitación. El señor Green con su mandil de carnicero, el señor Harvey mirando de cuando en cuando la hora en un reloj de forma triangular, (seguro que pidió permiso en el Correo para estar ahí) la señora Vitello armando un inmenso arreglo floral, el señor Potts, quien tenía estampado en una camisa la imagen de cierta modelo de la farándula y que Arnold se percató al instante que Ernie ni siquiera la conocía. Y en cada extremo de la habitación estaban los Kokoshka (¿Se habrán divorciado?) Oskar se lo veía desaliñado y despreocupado. Suzie estaba muy delgada, ojerosa y con un semblante de coraje contenido.

Entonces Arnold se dio cuenta.

No estaban ni Gerald, ni Phoebe, mucho menos Helga.

Arnold estuvo por preguntarle a su abuelo sobre el paradero de las 3 personas más cercanas a él, sin embargo esto no fue necesario, porque su abuela se adelantó con sus gritos.

**- ¡¡Helena de Troya!! ¡¡Helena de Troya!! - ** la mujer brincaba sin cesar, como si en esos precisos instantes estuviera llena de vida, joven, radiante, y acabara de ver a Dino Spumoni.

Arnold se volvió hacia la rubia que estaba en la entrada. Inconscientemente le llegó la idea de que Helga entraría en la habitación, se abalanzaría contra él e intentaría reconfortarlo con algunas de sus frases llenas de vida y aliento.

Pero la rubia volvió sus pasos hacia afuera de la sala.

Y la abuela de Arnold no perdió ni un sólo segundo en ir detrás de ella mientras le gritaba algunos nombres de mujeres famosas en la historia. Arnold fue detrás de su abuela quien le servía de guía hasta encontrarse con la rubia, puesto que la menor Pataki caminaba aceleradamente.

- ¡¡Helga!! - finalmente la llamó Arnold logrando detener el acelerado caminar de la rubia.

Ella portaba una larga bata blanca, de mangas cortas. Alrededor de sus brazos tenía unas vendas sujetas firmemente con unos imperdibles pequeños y dorados. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y apenas le rozaba los hombros.

La joven se volvió hacia Arnold, quien notó al instante la misma mirada que vio cuando le gritó hace unos instantes atrás, cuando estaban al frente de _Sunset Arms._ Tenía unas ojeras claramente enmarcada en el rostro, estaba pálida y delgada.

- ¿Quién eres? - le dijo indiferente. No denotó alegría en su tono, menos tristeza.

La pregunta, aunque él ya se la esperaba, sonó tan fría y vacía. Los sentimientos que Arnold tenía hacia ella brincaron en su interior, y estuvo muy tentado a acortar la distancia entre los dos para pedirle disculpas por haberle tratado tan mal cuando era obvio que ella sólo intentaba reconfortarlo.

Pero ella no era Helga. No la Helga que él conocía.

Arnold abrió la boca, mientras pensaba qué decirle a Helga. Sólo logró soltar unos monosílabos sin enlace alguno, y su voz fue apagada ante la intervención de otra persona.

- ¡¡Señorita Pataki!! ¿Otra vez? ¿Hasta cuándo? - reclamaba una mujer vestida totalmente de blanco, su uniforme delataba que era una enfermera de la clínica. La enfermera estuvo por tomar a Helga de un brazo, pero la misma rubia no se lo permitió. El tono de la enfermera cambió a uno más dócil y suave, como buscando entablar algún contacto con la rubia - Por favor, no me complique más las cosas.... Su familia me dijo que... -

Helga miró duramente a la mujer, quien se calló al instante. Luego los ojos de la rubia se posaron en el joven que seguía frente a ella.

- ¿Arnold? - exclamó una masculina voz a sus espaldas que el rubio al instante identificó como la de Gerald. El moreno sonrió ampliamente cuando el mencionado se volvió hacia él - Sí, ese es tu nombre. Lo siento, pero Timberly no tiene una buena letra y apenas le entendía lo que había escrito -

Arnold se sintió algo decepcionado, y Gerald asumió que todo se debía al acontecimiento de sus abuelos. El joven Johanssen se percató que el rubio no iba a hablar, por lo que aprovechó para seguir hablando él.

- Mi padre me pidió que te informara que tienes un par de semanas libres. Ya sabes... para que arregles tus cosas y todo eso. - la forma de hablar de Gerald era directa y le hacía falta la calidez de la amistad que por tantos años los unió - Debo marcharme ya. Tengo muchas ventas que hacer.... Oye por cierto... ¿No crees que te hace falta un reloj? -

¿Acaso Gerald no había logrado liberarse de aquella cruel trampa de _Wakko_? ¿Ha pasado el resto de su existencia vendiendo relojes?

- No - respondió Arnold más desanimado. La perspectiva de este mundo no le estaba gustando. Su amigo parecía un completo extraño y Helga le desconocía. Arnold volvió su mirada hacia la rubia pero ni ella ni la enfermera se encontraban en el pasillo.

- ¡¡Anda!! ¡¡Te doy dos por el precio de uno!! - Gerald sonó francamente desesperado.

- Ya te dije que no - Arnold trató de no prestarle importancia buscando con la mirada a Helga, o a sus abuelos deseando que estén cerca de ella. Pero los ancianos estaban juntos y abrazados, mirándolo con notable tristeza.

Gerald le analizó con la mirada, ese semblante de intriga y curiosidad sin duda siempre lo tendría, sean o no amigos.

- ¿Estás buscando a Pataki? - le preguntó finalmente el moreno.

- Sí!! A Helga... ¿Sabes dónde está? - preguntó el rubio volviéndose hacia Gerald. Segundos después hubiese deseado nunca verle esa cara de pánico al moreno.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? ¿Quién, con una pizca de cerebro, quisiera ir en busca de Pataki? -

Arnold se alarmó ante esas palabras. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando Gerald?

- ¿Qué tiene Helga? -

- Que ella ni te escuche llamarla por su nombre, o no vives para contarla - Gerald se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro - Ya sé que eres introvertido y callado, siempre que se acababan las clases corrías a tu casa sin detenerte a hablar con nadie, y por ello no conoces a los demás, así que de daré un par de útiles consejos, uno: Nunca te metas en el camino de Pataki.... Y dos: Compra un buen reloj -

_Continuará...._


	5. Otras vidas, otros problemas

**Notas iniciales:** Al paso que toman rumbo las cosas creo que me dedicaré sólo a los ficts de este fandom, ando muy emocionada por leer todo lo que me escriben, me dan ganas de renunciar a mi trabajo y sentarme a escribir puras historias... pero... bueno, no gano nada escribiendo ficts (económicamente hablando) y como lo que sí gano son sus lindos comentarios entonces le sigo!!

_Sarahi_: Sí, cambio drástico. Bueno, la idea del fict iba a partir exactamente desde que Arnold entraba a casa y se hallaba con sus abuelos muertos, pero para ello tenía que explicar el hecho de que él no estuviera ahí, y los motivos por el cual no fue a dormir, tenía que ser algo.. digamos.. importante (una fiesta no es tan importante) y además, por lo que se viene, necesitaba darle a Arnold una perspectiva de un romance con Helga. En la _nueva realidad_ Helga no es exactamente una matona de primera, sólo una chica que todo lo ve por el lado negativo. Nunca nadie le dijo _'Habla con tus padres, con tu hermana' 'Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto'_ o un simple, pero importante _'Me encanta tu moño rosa'_ Espero no revolverte más de lo que quiero (admito que sí me encanta poner las cositas un poco complicadas)

_Number6: _Adoro Married, no sé por qué perspectiva. Porque la de Helga me parece fantasiosa, cursi, irreal, pero todo es producto de sus sentimientos reprimidos y eso le da un toque único. Y la de Arnold... me reía tanto en los primeros instantes aunque en el fondo me daba pánico el pensar que él la viera tan malas casado con Helga, pero el final que le dio este cabeza de balón. Oh!! Es de verlo una y otra vez!! Yo creo que si se diera el caso de un matrimonio entre los dos, todo sería parecido a lo que Arnold soñó. (_Hikari se puso a divagar en tan divino capítulo_) Y ahora, sobre este fict... Créeme que Helga es mi personaje predilecto de esta serie (Será por ello que me encanta hacerla sufrir?? XP) y Rhonda no sólo nunca tuvo una lección de humildad, sino que por ello jamás descubrió que puede ser una linda persona, porque en la serie lo es, a pesar de que tiene sus toques de mimada (su característica) pero es muy agradable. Y bueno, luego de Helga, Pookie es mi personaje predilecto (será porque se parece a Helga?? XP) y creo que ella nunca cambiará, eso es lo que la hace especial. Ah!! Y el problema de Gerald no se limita a los relojes n.n

_Natty:_ _(Hikari hace una llamada telefónica a una empresa que fabrica pañuelos 'Hola? Sí, soy yo... Tengo a alguien que me dice que casi llora pero de la risa.... Ajá, correcto)_ Pues me han dicho que si lloras de risa, de pena, de felicidad, de emoción, de lo que sea... no importa, con tal que llores XP Y ahora la que tiene que ir por los pañuelos soy yo, vas a provocar que me de un inmenso remordimiento de conciencia, pero creo que he de poder compensar todo lo que haga en esta historia.

_YaShi-mgj:_ Pero.. el contrato dice _'Deben usar pañuelos porque deben llorar'_ Ummm.. (Hikari se halla en un terrible dilema sobre el final del fict) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tienes toda la razón, ahora comienza lo bueno.. aunque no será tan bueno. La redacción?? Pues releo unas veinte veces antes de publicar, y siempre se me escapa algo es que me parece una falta de respeto, de mi parte hacia el lector, presentar algo con horrores ortográficos o de concordancia.... Bárbaro!! Me ha encantado esa descripción!! Final triste?? Oh! Lee, sólo lee XP Y posdata: Ya verás lo que pasa con Lila en esta _realidad_, aunque como es Lila... espero haberme explicado bien, sino ya leerás.

_Shinji Langley:_ La abuela de Arnold siempre estará tocada de la cabeza, y eso es lo agradable de ella. No todos cambian ante el hecho de que Arnold no se involucre en su vida (Ops, ya casi se me escapa XP) Tenebroso?? Bueno, Arnold debe aprender por las buenas o por las malas!! (Uy, qué feo que me quedó eso!!) Cualquier otro detalle que requieras saber, y que se me haya escapado, me avisas. Lo arreglaría con prontitud.

_Bonny: _Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Gracias a Dios, mi Navidad fue tranquila y en paz, espero que el nuevo año nos traiga muchas emociones y cosas positivas. Me encanta que, cuando lees el fict, te sientas como si estuvieses ahí en medio de todos. Trataré de no demorar en subir los capítulos, porque ya tengo ganas de meterme a hacer otra historia más que te agrade. Besos y abrazos. Pasa un 2005 divino y nunca pierdas los ánimos!!

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!** Tienen que recargar las energías, ne?? Son doce meses por delante para vivirlos al máximo!! Aprovechen cada segundo que tienen (¿Me brindan unos minutos para el review?? Sí?? Gracias!!) Ahora les dejo triple abrazo para quienes aún leen y tienen ganas de leer el fict, y para quienes dejen review les dejo un beso inmenso, más triple abrazo, más... Umm... Cómprense un helado en mi nombre y se lo comen como si yo hubiese sido la que se los dio, ok??

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Otras vidas, otros problemas**

* * *

Arnold caminaba con pesadez hacia su casa con la compañía de sus abuelos, ambos seres fantasmales con actitudes totalmente diferentes. 

De cuando en cuando alguien le detenía y le daba unos mensajes alentadores, otros eran menos discretos y primero le preguntaban el nombre y qué era para _la heroína_.

Una cosa era no haberse involucrado en la vida de nadie, y otra muy diferente era ser ignorado completamente.

Por unos instantes recordó a Helga, _la que él conocía y a la que aprendió a amar_, justo en la noche anterior, cuando estaba temblando de la rabia por haber discutido por centésima vez con Olga. Helga gritó, expresó su rabia (no de una buena forma, como le había dicho Arnold después) y dijo cosas muy hirientes. Olga se había quedando mirándola como si fuese la primera vez que aparecía en su vida, y luego le preguntó dulcemente si había algún problema.

_- ¡¡Me ignoró totalmente!! Ni aunque le tirara un libro en la cabeza, ella comprendería lo mucho que me enfurece - Helga apretaba con fuerza sus propios brazos y la voz le temblaba - Odio que no me tomen en cuenta, odio sentirme tan nula e inservible -_

Las palabras se perdían en la mente de Arnold mientras su corazón se desesperaba más. Quería abrir los ojos y sentir que ha estado soñando, que él nunca trató mal a Helga. Quería correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, creer y hacerle creer que lo que tienen nunca se romperá si ella perdona ese fatal error que él cometió al hacerla sentir _nula e inservible_ ante el dolor de la pérdida de sus abuelos.

Arnold estaba terriblemente arrepentido de haber deseado no involucrarse en la vida de los demás. No sólo sus compañeros tomaron rumbos horribles (_'Oh! Rhonda! Si tan sólo pensara que nunca conseguirá amigos verdaderos con su actitud egoísta e hiriente'_ pensó Arnold al abandonar la clínica y verla discutir con la propia Nadine porque esta última llevaba un frasco con sus insectos favoritos.), también perdió a su mejor amigo (_'Si quieres te dejo 3 relojes al precio de uno, es una oferta que nunca antes he hecho'_ le había insistido Gerald cuando Arnold abandonaba la clínica) y a la persona que más amaba en esos instantes. (_'¿Quién eres?'_ Aún resonaba aquella pregunta hecha por la rubia)

El rubio tentado estaba de decirle a su abuelo, suplicarle si era necesario, de regresar a su vida normal. Pero por un lado Arnold ignoraba si estaba destinado a este mundo por siempre... o si tenía que arreglar primero esta realidad para tener una posibilidad de volver a la vida que él conoce.

Además.... (la imagen de Helga pálida y distante no se apartaba de su mente) No podía, no debía permitir que su rubia siguiera así, sea cual sea la perspectiva del mundo en la que esté.

Arnold llegó al pie de _Sunset Arms _y buscó en su chaqueta una llave, para abrir la puerta, la cual no estaba destrozada puesto que no existieron policías que entraran abruptamente al edificio.

Apenas ingresaba la llave en la cerradura cuando una delicada voz le llamó, claro que no usó su nombre, sino un sonido de aclararse la garganta.

Cuando el rubio se volvió no le fue difícil reconocer a la castaña Sawyer, con su larga melena hecha trenzas a cada lado de sus hombros. Inconscientemente Arnold se preguntó qué tanto habrá cambiado la vida de Lila sin él alrededor de ella.

- Acabo de enterarme de lo que ha pasado - le dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior y mostrando sus ojos brillantes en lágrimas que apenas podía contener - Tu abuela fue una persona simplemente espectacular, y me duele mucho que esto te haya pasado -

Arnold sonrió levemente. Fácilmente se percató que nada ha cambiado en Lila. Siempre será así de amable, pasiva, sonriente y delicada, asumiendo el dolor de los demás como el suyo propio. Daba lo mismo si él y ella eran conocidos o no.

- Sí, bueno... duele - le dijo Arnold descargando un profundo suspiro de cansancio. También se había dado cuenta de que Lila le hablaba sin saber su nombre. - Pero ellos...... -

Arnold miró a su abuelo, quien desde instantes anteriores le hacía gestos para llamar su atención. Cuando Phil lo consiguió entonces le habló en un susurro, como si Lila pudiera escucharlo.

_- Vivieron felices juntos, no tuvieron nada que lamentar -_

- Vivieron felices juntos, no tuvieron nada que lamentar - repitió Arnold.

- Oh! Sí! - exclamó exaltada Lila llevándose sus dos manos entrelazadas al pecho, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando Arnold besó a Helga en la fiesta de Rhonda hace ya un poco más de dos años - Se amaron con tanta intensidad y el vínculo que tenían jamás se rompió, ni la muerte pudo separarlos -

Arnold pensó en aquellas palabras y, a pesar de la excesiva melosidad que Lila usó, debía admitir que eran ciento por ciento verdaderas.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a Lila, porque de inmediato llegó Oskar dando grandes pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro lleno de furia.

- Abre paso, muchacho - le dijo con tosquedad, empujándolo al dirigirse a la entrada del edificio.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señor Kokoshka? -

El hombre se volvió hacia Arnold mirándole extraño. Parecía que era la primera vez que el rubio le hacía esa pregunta, al menos eso daba a entender la ira en su rostro que se transformaba en perturbación para finalmente quedarse en el desahogo.

- Suzie no quiere saber nada de mí - le respondió desanimado arrimándose a la puerta - Ya le he dicho que no puedo manejar mi vida sin ella, pero aún así no me quiere ver ni en pintura -

Arnold miró nuevamente la apariencia física de Oskar y no extrañaba de que Suzie se haya hartado de tener a su cargo un bebé gigante.

- Quizá si cambiara su apariencia - le dijo midiendo el tono de su voz, no sea que suene a reproche y Oskar salga con una reacción inesperada.

- ¿Te refieres a una cirugía? Pero son muy caras y no tengo dinero. Sé que te debo ya 20 meses de alquiler y de he pagártelos, sólo déjame conseguir algo para apostar en las carreras de caballos y entonces... -

- ¡¡Eso es lo que está mal!! - recriminó Arnold percatándose del inmenso abismo en el cual había caído Oskar. Entre este patético intento de ser humano y el responsable padre de familia que Arnold conocía no había duda de cuál era el mejor - ¡¡Ya deje las apuestas!! Si quiere reconquistar a Suzie comience por cambiar su estilo de vida, ella no necesita una carga sino un apoyo -

- ¿Y cómo lo hago? Sin ella no puedo -

- Con esa actitud va a permitir que ella busque a otro hombre, uno que la haga sentirse valorada como mujer, que le brinde lo que ella merece ¿Acaso Suzie no se merece lo mejor del mundo? -

El hombre quedó estático ante tales verdades, cada una de ellas era una bofetada, literalmente hablando.

- C... Cla... Claro que sí!! - respondió Oskar con voz temblorosa, pero luego sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a hablar - Ella se merece lo mejor del mundo!! Ya basta de falsas promesas! Es hora de cambiar! Oye, muchacho, dile adiós a este Oskar, que el próximo que verás será uno nuevo!! -

- Mi nombre es Arnold - le comentó el rubio con una sonrisa un poco más amplia. Quién diría que bastarían unas fuertes palabras para hacer reaccionar a ese cabeza dura.

- Arnold, eh? No he de olvidarlo nunca!! Me has dicho muchas cosas que no puedo contradecirte - El hombre pasó una tosca mano por la melena del rubio - Has sacado mucho de tu abuela y bien escondido te lo tenías!! -

De inmediato Oskar comenzó a correr hacia el lado oeste de la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde va, señor Kokoshka? -

- Escuché que en la empresa demoledora de Ernie necesitaban ayudantes - gritó decididamente - Voy a meterme a trabajar a como dé lugar -

Phil miró a su nieto y le sonrió ampliamente. Pookie estaba jugueteando, como niña pequeña, en el borde de la escalera. Y no importaba que se cayera, porque volvía a flotar hasta el principio para seguir equilibrándose mientras murmuraba cosas como _'El abismo no podrá conmigo'_.

- Oh! Arnold! Eso fue simplemente espectacular -

Aquellas palabras de Lila le produjeron una corriente de escalofríos alrededor de la espina dorsal. ¿Ella le llamó por su nombre? ¿Y lo halagó?

- ¿A qué... a qué te refieres? - le preguntó volviéndose hacia Lila. No era que la joven se transformó en un terrible monstruo al cual temer, pero el sentimiento de amor de Arnold hacia Helga estaba bien clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón, y el imaginar que Lila ahora esté enamorada de él no era una idea agradable. No quería lastimar a Lila pero tampoco iba a aventurarse a una relación con ella cuando Helga lo necesita más que nunca.

Lila frunció el entrecejo notablemente confundida.

- ¿A qué me refiero con qué? - le respondió indiferente.

- A... ya sabes -

Lila parpadeó un par de veces y pareció comprender la situación.

- Bueno, Arnold... Ese es tu nombre ¿No? Así le dijiste a ese pobre hombre. Sólo me pareció encantador el que te preocupes por ese hombre, pero no me malinterpretes, eres una persona maravillosa y me gusta eso... pero todo queda aquí, sólo me gusta, no me gusta muchísimo -

- Sí, comprendo! - le respondió sumamente aliviado. Hay cosas que definitivamente no cambiarán.

- Lamento si me malinterpretaste - siguió hablando Lila en un tono más suave, como sino quisiera lastimarlo.

- No, no te preocupes. Es algo sin importancia -

Lila le quedó mirando por unos segundos en total silencio, luego se aventuró a hablar.

- A ti te gusta alguien - soltó estas palabras con la misma naturalidad de que si estuviese comentando sobre el clima. Arnold sintió que las mejillas se le entibiaban rápidamente.

- Pues sí. Me gusta y mucho - admitió un poco intimidado. Jamás pensó tener una plática de este tipo con Lila.

- Eso es fantástico. ¿Y ya se lo dijiste? ¿Ella ya lo sabe? - el entusiasmo de Lila era sincero y espontáneo. Se notaba que el único interés que ella tenía en él era simple y pura amistad, como si Arnold fuese el hermano que ella tanto quiso.

- No, creo que no lo sabe - Arnold meditó unos instantes sobre su situación. Helga está tan distante a él, y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo acercarse.

- Pues deberías decírselo - dijo Lila con una amplia sonrisa - Estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría saber que le gusta mucho a alguien... - Arnold estaba llenándose de más confianza en sí mismo para ir a buscar a su Helga, cuando Lila finalizó la frase - ... aunque ella no te corresponda en tus sentimientos -

Los ojos del rubio se clavaron en ella con mezcla de irritación y pánico. Lila puso su mejor expresión de _'lo siento, pero es la verdad' _que tenía.

Lo que más preocupaba a Arnold era que Lila tenía mucha razón. Helga no le conoce, seguro habrán transcurrido todos esos años sin siquiera mirarse a la cara.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive Hel.. este... Pataki? - preguntó Arnold.

Lila asintió fervientemente mientras le indicaba a cuántas cuadras estaban de su casa. Arnold respiró aliviado al percatarse de que aún vivían donde siempre.

- Pataki es una chica muy dulce - continuó hablando Lila. Arnold no la interrumpió, para él sería bueno tener un punto de vista de Helga en un mundo donde él no intervino - Claro que tiene sus malos ratos, pero ella es muy decidida y fuerte. Callada, eso sí, pero sé que en el fondo ella necesita amigos, si tan sólo me dejara acercar a su vida, estoy muy segura de que seríamos grandes amigas -

Arnold sintió que sus ánimos se bajaban. Si Lila no ha cambiado en _esta realidad_ esto implicaba que la castaña estaba viéndole lo bueno a la rubia. Lila nunca se atrevería a hablar mal de nadie. Y Arnold necesitaba una perspectiva real de Helga, para saber a lo que se enfrentará. Igual agradeció a Lila la poca información (Helga no tiene amigos y no platica con nadie. Muda no es, porque él mismo la escuchó hablar)

- Y dime... - le dijo Lila entusiasmada - ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? -

* * *

Arnold corrió hasta la casa de Big Bob Pataki. Si existía algún sitio en dónde tener una clara y real idea de lo que aconteció con Helga, sin duda este es el sitio. 

Llegó casi sin aliento por la corrida que se dio, pero sentía que debía apresurarse. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y tocó el timbre.

Casi de inmediato salió a abrir la puerta Olga Pataki, la mayor de las hijas, con una amplia sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro. Arnold inconscientemente pensó que Olga y Lila tenían mucho en común.

- Pero si tenemos a un joven visitante - le dijo ella ofreciéndole unas galletas recién horneadas - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Soy Arnold... -

- ¡Oh! ¡Creo recordar! - exclamó Olga entusiasmada sin dejarle terminar de presentarse - Tu abuela evitó que papá hiciera su contrato con la empresa Future -

- Oh, oh - exclamó Phil con una carcajada mientras le sacudía la cabeza a su fantasmal esposa, ambos habían aparecido mágicamente - Mi Pookie ha sido muy, muy traviesa -

Arnold sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. Había olvidado ese detalle y puede que Bob no quiera verlo ni en pintura.

- ¡¡Papá!! - gritó Olga corriendo a la sala en busca de su progenitor - ¡¡El nieto de esa señora está aquí!! -

- No! Espera! - dijo Arnold aterrado pero Olga no le hizo caso. Ella se perdió por el pasillo y a lo lejos escuchaba a Bob responderle a su hija. Phil no podía aguantarse la risa.

La abuela, por su lado, comenzó a examinar la casa, parecía niña pequeña suelta en un parque de diversiones.

- No es algo grave - comentó Phil entre sus risas. Pero Arnold lo ignoraba, se mantenía firme como si fuese un soldado valiente al que están a punto de ejecutar - Hazme caso. Me acuerdo bien de esto. De nada sirve que hayas querido o no intervenir en las vidas de las personas, a Bob Pataki quisieron estafarlo -

La tensión se dispersaba de Arnold.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó dudoso.

- ¡Claro que sí! - contestó Phil sintiéndose ofendido por la falta de confianza en sus palabras - Nosotros (Ernie, Oskar y yo) íbamos a demoler la calle para que se cayeran esas máquinas, Bob Pataki nos descubrió y se propuso para ayudarnos. Nos contó la gran estafa que planeaban hacer en su contra. Y él, como _todo Pataki_ no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados -

Arnold hubiese gritado de felicidad, sino fuera porque el hombre Pataki se acercaba hacia él.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, muchacho? Olga me contó que andabas por estos rumbos - Bob le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - Lamento mucho lo de tu abuela, era una gran mujer... Nos enteramos esta mañana porque... bueno... Hubiésemos ido a verte pero estabas con mucha gente -

Arnold se sintió extraño con esta atención de parte de Bob. Brevemente recordó cuando él fue a su casa, para pedir consentimiento de salir con Helga. El hombre Pataki había gruñido un _'Sí, sí' _mientras veía en la televisión su nueva publicidad de localizadores. Y las pocas veces que se refirió a él le decía Alfred.

- Eh.... sí... Bueno... - Arnold respiró profundamente, como tomando valor en vez de aire - La verdad estoy aquí para hablar acerca de su hija -

Hubiesen bastado unas cincuenta salvaciones de estafas para que Bob no mirara tan amenazadoramente a Arnold.

- ¿No crees que estás algo joven para mi Olga? - le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, para adoptar una pose más intimidante.

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, no!! No me refiero a ella, sino a Helga -

Ante la mención de la última hija Pataki, Miriam salió al instante, secándose las manos en una toalla. Seguramente estaba terminando de lavar los trastes del desayuno.

- No creo que ella te haya hecho algo, últimamente ha estado... - Miriam miró a su esposo y a su hija mayor, buscando en ellos las palabras exactas para expresarse -... algo delicada de salud, y nos hemos visto en la necesidad de internarla en una clínica especializada -

Arnold notó culpabilidad, remordimiento y enfado en el rostro de los padres. Olga se limitaba a secarse unas traicioneras lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

- No, no... Helga nunca me hizo nada malo - explicó Arnold mientras buscaba en sus abuelos alguna ayuda para seguir, pero Phil se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta y Pookie estaba observando una foto de Helga con su familia, puesta en la entrada de la sala.

Arnold entonces quedó mirando la imagen de Helga en aquel retrato. Llevaba el cabello corto, una blusa de mangas largas de color gris que parecía quedarle un poco grande (seguro que para ocultar su flacidez) y unos pantalones jeans negros. Tenía una expresión de indiferencia y estaba lo más apartada que podía de sus padres y su hermana.

- Esa fue una foto que conseguimos tomarle cuando cumplió sus quince años - dijo Olga estallando en lágrimas. Sus padres atinaron a abrazarla y a consolarla.

Arnold cerró los ojos recordando que, _en su realidad_, entre él y Phoebe habían convencido a la rubia de celebrar su fiesta _rosada_. Por breves instantes sonrió nostálgico al pensar en lo que le había dicho esa vez sobre como el rosa parecía encajar bien en ella. Helga entonces lo había amenazado con sacarle los dientes uno a uno, sin anestesia, si no dejaba de decir _tantas estupideces_, sin embargo hicieron la fiesta. Helga se había vestido de rosa, y disfrutó de una alocada reunión con todos los chicos que conocían desde la escuela.

La foto que ahora veía Arnold era el perfecto contraste de la ubicada en el escritorio de Bob Pataki (junto a la de la graduación de Olga) en la que Helga estaba haciendo una mueca de enojo mientras Olga le abrazaba orgullosa y radiante mientras sus padres las veían notablemente satisfechos. Era preferible ver a Helga expresando fastidio a verla, como en la actual fotografía, tan indiferente.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Helga? - preguntó Bob directamente mientras dejaba a Olga en los brazos de su madre.

Arnold se volvió hacia los integrantes de la familia Pataki, su mirada se tornó decidida.

- Estoy preocupado por ella - respondió firmemente.

Miriam le miró más intrigada y enfadada.

- ¿Y crees que nosotros no? - soltó bruscamente. Arnold dio dos pasos atrás de forma involuntaria. Nunca ella mostró tal enfado en ninguna circunstancia - ¡¡Pero ella es inaccesible!! -

- Miriam, cálmate - le pidió Bob. Miriam dejó a Olga, quien se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. El hombre Pataki luego miró a Arnold y las expresiones en su rostro fueron las mismas que Oskar en instantes anteriores, porque al final desahogó lo que ha callado quien sabe por cuántos años - No sé qué error cometimos con ella, pero no podemos entablar un contacto familiar. Helga se encierra en su mundo y no sabemos cómo sacarla de ahí. Cualquier intento ella nos rechaza, como si fuésemos la plaga de su vida -

Las personas simplemente necesitan expresar sus problemas.

- Siempre que queremos hablar con ella, nos esquiva y se encierra en su habitación. Ella ha cambiado la cerradura de su cuarto cada vez que nosotros logramos conseguir un duplicado de la llave - dijo Miriam suspirando cansadamente - La verdad ya no sé qué hacer -

Arnold creyó que intentar _ingresar a la vida de Helga_ a la fuerza no era una buena manera de acercarse a la rubia, pero no pudo expresar su idea, porque Bob se le adelantó en hablar.

- Por mi lado ya perdí todas las esperanzas en ella - Al instante se volvió hacia Olga para posar una mano en su hombro - Si al menos mostrara enfado, rabia... o un instante de felicidad no me preocuparía tanto. Pero sigue con su maldita actitud indiferente a la vida, como si nada le importara -

- ¿Y por qué, exactamente, estaba en el hospital? - indagó Arnold con notable preocupación.

Los mayores se miraron. Miriam fue la decidida en hablar.

- Tiene un ligero quebranto en su salud, pero está en las mejores manos de la ciudad, de eso nos hemos encargado -

Arnold soltó un _'Oh'_ declarando que escuchaba esas palabras, pero no las creía del todo.

- Mira... será mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos - Bob lo guió al instante hacia la salida - Lamentamos mucho lo de tu abuela... estaremos hablando otro día -

Y cerró la puerta dejando a Arnold afuera de la casa.

¡Sí, claro! Y el rubio se quedaría tranquilo.

Arnold de inmediato rodeó el edificio y se introdujo en el pasillo que queda hacia la ventana de la habitación de Helga. Si mal no estaba (y esperaba no estarlo en esta realidad) Helga tenía su cuarto al lado izquierdo de su casa, subiendo las escaleras contra incendios. Ella misma le había contado un relato que tenía sobre la ventana y para qué la usaba.

La ventana tiene una pequeña abertura (desde siempre la tuvo) y se podía abrir desde afuera. Helga le había ocultado con cortinas porque ese hueco podía servirle. De hecho le servía cuando salía a escondidas de su casa e iba al parque que estaba cerca del lago, su refugio cuando se enfadaba con su familia. Arnold la halló en muchas ocasiones mirando pensativa a la luna bien entrada la noche (fue cuando él comenzó a ver en Helga un _algo_ que la rubia no mostraba en público). Luego del romance entre los rubios, Helga abandonó sus visitas nocturnas al lago.

Arnold introdujo la mano en la pequeña abertura, su mano de adulto casi no entraba, y le raspó la piel. No obstante, esto no le importó, menos cuando logró dar con el picaporte de la ventana y logró abrirlo.

Cuando Arnold abrió la ventana, la luz del día se introdujo en la habitación, dejando notar un ambiente simplemente oscuro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul marino, las camas tenían sábanas de color café apagado. No existían retratos en la mesa de noche, no había algún signo de que una joven rubia y llena de vida viviese ahí. Parecía más una bodega. Sino fuera por el armario abierto, el cual guardaba ropas oscuras (jeans negros en especial)

Arnold suspiró cansado mientras se volvía por la ventana. La cerró volviendo a lastimarse la mano, y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Abajo sus abuelos lo miraban con tristeza.

- ¿Encontraste algo que te guiara? - le preguntó Phil. Arnold negó con la cabeza.

- Incluso me deprimió más - admitió colocando su mano herida en un bolsillo de su chamarra y con la otra deslizándola por su dorada melena.

Debía volver al hospital. Buscaría con Helga y le haría reaccionar a como dé lugar! Así deba pasarse el resto de su existencia en ello.

Arnold comenzó a dirigirse hacia la clínica, cuando escuchó en un callejón unas voces masculinas.

- ... tantos años de experiencia. Es el espíritu del juego en persona! - Gino, con su melena azabache, y vestido con traje elegante y corbata, le decía a un muchachito de aproximadamente 14 años.

- Pero ya me leí todas las reglas - el adolescente le enseñó entonces un libro grueso y negro, en la pasta existía un fondo verde. Con letras doradas estaba escrito _The King... Rules_. Una corona grande también estaba estampada en la misma tonalidad que los caracteres. El muchacho siguió presentando su desafío - Y creo... ¡No! ¡No creo! ¡¡Estoy preparado para derrotar al Rey en su propio juego!! -

- ¡¿Gerald?! - exclamó Arnold perturbado.

Gino y los demás le miraron intrigados.

_Continuará...._


	6. El tiempo no es aliado de los problemas

**Notas iniciales: **Estas palabras son para todos ustedes!! Los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo  
los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo-los-amo.

Estoy sumamente feliz!! Creo que estoy llevando bien las cosas (Hikari da brincos en su asiento) aún tengo algunas sorpresitas más que darles (dejen pensar qué me invento XP)

Y es justo que se merezcan una explicación, se han portado tan lindos conmigo. Mi trabajo de Auxiliar Contable provocó que comenzara bien laboriosa el año, no vale la pena explicar todo lo que hago, pero sí fue más de lo que podía soportar físicamente. Si me ponía a escribir el fict en esos momentos no iba a salirme algo que valiera la pena (y ustedes se merecen un escrito de calidad buena hacia arriba). Ahora, entregado lo que me solicitaban en mi trabajo, vuelvo a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre para dedicarlo a esta historia.

_Number6: _Ay!! Provocas que me sonroje horriblemente!! Me encantan tus comentarios, eres un gran lector de mi fict y un indudable admirador de esta serie!! Bueno, Oskar me cae mal, como personaje, así que debía _deshacerme_ de él de inmediato. Puede que tenga todas las ganas de cambiar, pero no por ello las cosas le van a salir fácil, no? ¿Te preocupa Helga? ¡¡A mí también!! Espera sólo un poco más, please. Y bueno, Lila como personaje sí es simpática, lo admito. Lo único que no me agrada de ella (pero al mismo tiempo sí XP) es cómo le corta las alas a Arnold, esto porque me recuerdo al capítulo en que Arnie terminó con ella y cómo Lila le dijo así, directa y fríamente al rubio lindo que sacara su mano del hombro de ella y le recalcó por centésima vez (creo yo) que sólo le gustaba como amigo. (Que Arnold reaccione ya!! Me desespera!!) Oh!! Sí!! Antes que me olvide.... me has asombrado al adivinar que Gino le tiene puesta una gran trampa a Gerald, esto te lo digo ahora porque justo se verá en este capítulo.

_YaShi-mgj:_ Otra belleza!! Es que los amo!!! Son tan lindos!! Veré si Colgate me acepta un contrato, pero eso tendrá que ser en el capítulo final, no?? Bueno, como eres una persona tan linda, de una vez declaro: el final de la historia lo tengo muy bien planeada, y no creo cambiar de opinión. Así que no estoy indecisa sobre eso, sino en publicarlo (en especial el penúltimo capítulo)... es que me va a dar un _no-sé-qué_ aunque también ando con unas locas ganas de saber qué opinan!! ¿A qué me refiero con ello? A que las fábricas de pañuelos van a subir su capital XP

_Celen Marinaiden:_ Los abuelos de Arnold aún tienen que hacer en este fict, aconsejar al cabeza de balón, guiarlo, hacerle entender algo que Arnold apenas comienza a comprender... y salir con sus locuras XP Gracias por tu lindo comentario. ¡¡No te pierdas!!

_Arinayed: _El título del fict... Ummm... eso sería irme más adelante en la historia, no puedo adelantar en ello, lo siento mucho por no poder decírtelo, pero estás muy bien que más adelante le hallarás relación. ¡¡Y sí!! Soy una loca fan de la serie!! (Maratón!! Otra maratón!!) En lo personal considero que cambiarle la perspectiva a una historia, de su _papel natural_, hace que sea interesante (Tengo una idea casi parecida para Harry Potter XP). Lo complicado es darle un argumento creíble, ponerse malosa si es necesario. Y seamos sinceros, el cabeza de balón le ha salvado el pellejo a más de uno. ¡¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!

_Natty: _De nada, cuando quieras tómate un helado a mi nombre XP Tampoco yo creo que Oskar cambie (o quien sabe, puede que si tuviera hijos entonces reaccionaría) pero me era necesario sacar a todo mundo de la casa de huéspedes (ya me imagino... Hikari le grita a todos _'Desalojen, que necesito a Arnold solo por unos capítulos'_ XP) Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también y prometo no demorar mucho, para mí no hay vacaciones, trabajo, pero eso sí, no dejaré de escribir.

_Arlet:_ Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Los hombres son muy posesivos, cuando sienten que le quieren quitar lo suyo se ponen peor que fieras n.n Sobre el romance, soy una romántica de primera (y por más que me quiten el azúcar de la sangre igual mis neuronas crean más dulce XP) y tenlo por seguro que me apuraré en terminar este fict (le quedan pocos capítulos) para comenzar con otro que ya me pica la mente y con otro más que ya tengo la idea armada, y esperemos que las ideas se me alboroten terriblemente con esta serie. Estoy sumamente encariñada con los lectores de _'Hey, Arnold'_ jamás pensé que fueran tan divinos!! Ya dejo el parloteo para que leas el fict.

_Bonny:_ Aaaaawwww te gustó más el capítulo anterior? A mí también me encantó por la plática entre la familia Pataki y Arnold (Hikari brinca de gusto) pero hay otro que me encanta más, que pronto vendrá. Todo se le pondrá difícil a Arnold, en especial con cierta rubia. ¿Cómo me las ingeniaré para arreglar todo? Buena, muy buena pregunta. Pero confío en que algo se me ocurrirá. Muchos besos. Buen provecho con los helados (mi postre predilecto sin duda alguna)

_Shinji Langley:_ Gino no se ve muy a menudo, es que el tipo hace mal su papel que en este fict ya mismo se va XP je, trato de darle participación a todos en el fict, aunque sea por breves instantes. _Hey, Arnold_ no sólo consta de Helga-Arnold (ya quisiera yo n.n) y Phoebe-Gerald. Espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas. No te pierdas, besos y abrazos a montón. (Ando muy melosa.... mejor dejemos eso para el fict)

_Mimi Star:_ Oh!! Una lectora del fandom de Digimon (Hikari recuerda tiempos anteriores y sonríe nostálgica) Bueno, de Digimon terminaré algunos ficts pendientes y salgo de ese fandom. Siento que mi etapa en ese sitio ya pasó. Me verás más a menudo aquí y en Harry Potter (¡¡¡Harry-Hermione!!!) Sé lo que es no tener Internet en casa T.T y te comprendo perfectamente. Me alegra que hayas leído esos ficts, aunque a mí no me gustan mis primeros escritos, no los siento tan desarrollados como ahora, pero no los borro porque me hacen sentir que he mejorado. Claro que aún debo seguir mejorando, tengo fallas en coordinar las ideas y debo ser más constante con los escritos. Comentarios como el tuyo me animan a seguir. ¡¡Cuídate bastante, y estudia mucho!! (Idea aburrida, lo sé, pero sé consciente de que es tu futuro el que te estás forjando)

_Gusy:_ Debes ver bien la serie, es fantástica, cómica, romántica, interesante, realista (menos cuando Helga anda con sus delirios de amor) tierna, emotiva... y adictiva nn

Este fict no será muy extenso, si me adentro en cada una de las ocasiones en que Arnold influyó en cada personaje realmente jamás acabaría. Pero sí pienso adentrarme en los momentos más destacables. Ya que la vez anterior comieron helado en mi nombre ahora les pido que se tomen su bebida preferida ya sea cálida o con mucho hielo (chocolate caliente, coca-cola helada, jugo de naranja con hielo... depende del clima en que se hallen)

* * *

**Capítulo 06: El tiempo no es aliado de los problemas**

* * *

Gino le miró de pies a cabezas, como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que lo hallara. 

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el joven empujando al adolescente en el proceso de que se dirigía al rubio - Y más aún ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a nuestro rey por su nombre? -

¿Gerald? ¿Aún metido en ese _bendito_ juego de niños? No, no era posible.

- ¡¡Esto es absurdo!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo demonios pueden estar metidos en una estupidez por catorce años!!!??? Es simplemente imposible -

- No te atrevas a insultar el juego de _Nuestro Rey G. M. Johanssen _- Gino le desafió empujándolo. Arnold no se intimidó. No eran unos niños de 9 años, y si así lo fueran el rubio no iba a dejarse intimidar por él, más aún cuando tiene que salvar a su amigo, así sea que en ese mundo no sean amigos.

- Es un estúpido juego con estúpidas reglas y más estúpido es quien se deja caer en este vicio, a menos que exista el estúpido dinero de por medio - replicó Arnold firmemente. Gino estuvo a punto de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, se le notaba vacilante ante la actitud de ese rubio aparecido de la nada.

Involuntariamente Gino se pasó la mano por la frente, secando el sudor de los nervios. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para Arnold.

Desde pequeños _Big Gino_ siempre tuvo un aire de ambicioso, nadie en la escuela PS118 se atrevía a pedirle prestado dinero sin estar seguro de devolvérselo completamente, no a menos que quiera verse en graves problemas.

- Tienes atrapado a Gerald en una de tus trampas sin salida - dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos. Gino quiso adoptar una actitud intimidante, pero nadie puede contra la verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - declaró el moreno Gerald al asomarse por una ventana. Su mirada era dura y en nada se parecía a la de un cálido y extrovertido vendedor de relojes.

- Rey Johanssen - declaró Gino con notable voz temblorosa - ¿De... des... desde cuándo... desde cuándo ha estado ahí presente? -

Gerald miró al adolescente de 14 años que se aferraba al libro de reglas, luego en Gino quien sudaba a chorros su nerviosismo... y finalmente reparó en la presencia de Arnold.

- Ven, sube - le ordenó al rubio quien frunció el entrecejo ante el tono imperativo que usaba Gerald, pero no le quedó otra que hacerle caso. Gino comenzó a seguir a Arnold, pero el moreno lo detuvo - Te quedas ahí. Hoy no hay juego -

Gino asintió y miró al adolescente, su actitud déspota volvió al instante y lo echó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Obviamente el traje infantil de Rey no le quedaría a un hombre de 23 años, además los gustos cambian con la época, pero la presencia de _ser superior_ era indispensable para darle una sensación de temor al contrincante. Por ello Gerald llevaba puesto un traje blanco, con bordes dorados, simulando ser el rey de un desconocido país. 

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo contigo, muchacho? - indagó Gerald sentándose en el trono real, dejando a un lado la corona que llevaba e invitando al rubio a sentarse en el puesto que generalmente era destinado para el retador.

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? - repitió Arnold alarmado - ¡¡Mira lo que ha pasado contigo, Gerald!! Estás envuelto en una trampa con Gino, no sales de tu problema con esos relojes... -

- Ambas cosas están enlazadas - declaró el moreno - Debo ganar dinero extra para poder pagar los envíos de las cajas que me llegan a casa -

- Saturaste el mercado - observó Arnold con pesadumbres.

- Sí, sí... eso ya lo sé - respondió Gerald mientras acomodaba los codos en la mesa, enlazaba sus manos y apoyaba en ellas su barbilla - Sé los problemas que tengo. Lo que quiero saber es qué sucede contigo -

- ¿Conmigo? - se extrañó Arnold - Conmigo no pasa nada malo -

- Creo que sufres un caso de soledad crónica, o de súper héroe recién descubierto - dijo Gerald como si estuviese platicando de cualquier cosa, le faltaba calidez a sus palabras - Andas involucrándote en la vida de los demás, queriendo resolver todos los problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si eso fuera posible. Seguro que debes ir a un psicólogo, eso te ayudará a canalizar la muerte de tus abuelos de una forma productiva para ti -

Arnold no podía creer que Gerald hablara de aquella forma. La mente del rubio trabajó al máximo, recordando cada problema que el moreno tuvo en su existencia.

- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Jamie O.? - preguntó Arnold.

A Gerald la pregunta le tomó por total sorpresa, pero de inmediato imaginó que su padre debió comentarle algo en algún instante.

- Parece que mi padre no puede mantener los problemas de familia en casa - dio como respuesta incorporándose en su asiento.

- ¿Y qué tal te llevas con Timberly? - preguntó el rubio recordando que la hermana menor de Gerald antes le sacaba de quicio, pero con el paso de los años aprendieron a sobrellevarse.

- No sé a dónde viene todo esto -

- Vamos, Gerald. No tienes más reino que el de tus propios problemas. No sales de la venta de relojes, andas involucrado en un juego de apuestas, tienes roces con tu hermano mayor y jamás aprendiste a apreciar a tu hermana. Eres un amargado envuelto en problemas y más problemas -

**- ¡¡No te metas en mi vida, Arnold!! - **reclamó Gerald golpeando con firmeza la mesa.

- ¿Y Phoebe? - indagó el rubio - ¿Qué hay de Phoebe? -

Esto sí confundió totalmente a Gerald, la incomprensión llenó sus facciones.

- ¿Quién es Phoebe? -

Arnold se percató que Gerald dijo esas tres palabras sin tartamudeo alguno, el sonrojo no lo invadió ni le temblaba la mandíbula al mencionarla.

- Phoebe Heyerdahl - dijo Arnold con firmeza - ¿A qué otra chica con ascendencia asiática conoces? -

Gerald pareció recordarla _de algún lado._

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver con ella? - preguntó Gerald aún extrañado y comenzó a explicar las razones por la cual nunca tendría algo que ver con ella - Es una cerebrito que sólo vive metida con la nariz en un libro. No ha le visto desde que recibió el premio de mejor alumna al terminar la secundaria -

Arnold cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Phoebe es la mejor amiga de Helga. Pero en esta realidad Helga no permite que nadie se le acerque. Ambas no son amigas.... Helga no sacó a Phoebe de su mundo de conocimiento.

Arnold se percató que en este mundo nunca ha visto a Phoebe.

- Esto último me demuestra lo completamente desquiciado que estás - Gerald se levantó y le abrió la puerta de la habitación - Hazte un favor, no vuelvas a meterte en los asuntos de nadie, puedes salir mal parado -

Arnold se dirigió a la puerta. No se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

- Y hazte un favor - Arnold no podía seguir diciendo que era amigo de Gerald si no lo aconsejaba (así el moreno no quisiera escucharlo) - Vuelve a ser el gran amigo que eras. Deja esos relojes, eres tan astuto para vender relojes incluso para alguien que no los quiere - Arnold sacó los 3 relojes que el moreno le había vendido anteriormente - Y no eres lo suficientemente listo para salir de ese círculo vicioso. Te aprovechas de adolescentes que buscan un título que detrás de esa puerta no vale nada, permites que Gino maneje tus inversiones y no eres capaz de confiarle a tu familia ni siquiera en los problemas en que te hayas envuelto -

Gerald abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tales regaños. Arnold tomó aire antes de soltar sus últimas palabras:

- Simplemente deja de ser tan patético -

Y el rubio salió como un huracán de la habitación.

* * *

Arnold anduvo sin rumbo fijo por algunas horas. Jamás imaginó cuánto cambiaría la vida de las personas con tal sólo unas palabras suyas. 

_- Eres el milagroso -_

Siempre se lo había dicho su abuelo, desde pequeños, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le insistía en que se comportara como alguien de su edad.

_- Una persona sí puede cambiar el mundo, y esa persona eres tú -_

Arnold se puso las manos en la chamarra, ya casi era de noche y no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día. Ni siquiera había regresado a la casa de huéspedes a ver cómo estaban las cosas. No quería encontrarse con el señor Potts adorando silenciosa y eternamente a una mujer que debería ser su esposa. Menos imaginaba verle el semblante al señor Hyunh quien seguro jamás encontró a su hija (Arnold creía que el Señor Bailey al final se había compadecido de él y buscó a Mai Hyunh aquella noche de Navidad, que el milagro de aquella ocasión había sido que el corazón de Bailey se había envuelto del sentimiento de la época)

_- Todos los problemas se acumulan y crecen desmedidamente a través de los tiempos -_

- Ya lo sé, abuelo - Arnold se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver a Oskar Kokoshka caminando desanimado hacia The Sunset Arms (El rubio ya ni ganas tenía de decirle que no podían cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana) El aire frío corría con mayor fuerza.

Pookie comenzó a intentar arrancar flores para dárselas a su nieto y así animarlo, pero su mano no era sólida y se perdía como el viento al traspasar el tallo de las plantas.

El anciano hombre se puso junto a Arnold y miró al rubio cada vez más decaído.

_- Hey, Arnold... ¿No ibas a buscar a cierta rubia que estaba en una clínica? -_

Arnold se incorporó en su asiento y bajó la mirada antes de admitir pesadamente.

- Tengo miedo, abuelo - Arnold soltó un pesado suspiro que no se llevó sus temores - Si con los demás sucedió todo esto... no quiero imaginar qué será con Helga.... Ella ni me conoce -

_- Quizá debiste haber ido con ella y no detenerte en los demás - _dijo el hombre cruzándose los brazos de forma pensativa _- Posiblemente con tu novia Helga hubieses tenido mejores resultados y no te hubieses deprimido de esta forma -_

- O posiblemente me hubiese mandado por un tubo al quinto infierno - Arnold soltó abruptamente - Si Helga conociéndome es sarcástica y poco amable, ahora que no me tuvo en su vida.... -

Las ideas se aclararon en la mente de Arnold. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. No quería imaginar que sin él ahora Helga era indiferente, reaccionando sólo para alejar a las personas de su vida. Pero eso parecía ser lo que pasó.

_- Creo que Helga no se enamoró de alguien amable cuando era pequeña - _finalmente soltó Phil mirando cada una de las reacciones de su nieto - _Ella nunca se fijó en cierto rubio con cabeza de forma de balón porque él simplemente no quiso preocuparse por nadie -_

Arnold se levantó y sin querer traspasó la fantasmal imagen de su abuela cuando se dirigía a la clínica. Ambos fantasmas levitaron y trataron de llevar el ritmo acelerado que tenía el rubio.

Casi quince minutos después Arnold se hallaba en la recepción y timbraba inquietamente el botoncito llamando así a la enfermera encargada de atender.

¡Qué falta de consideración! Y se supone que ese sitio es la mejor clínica de toda la ciudad.

Arnold estuvo a punto de ingresar por los pasillos cuando dos enfermeras salieron apresuradamente.

- ¡¡Debes ayudarnos!! - recriminaba la de melena rojiza y llena de ondas aprisionando contra sí una pequeña carpeta. Arnold la reconoció de inmediato como la enfermera que se había llevado a Helga en horas de la mañana, cuando había visto por primera vez a la rubia.

- Mi deber es atender aquí, ya perdí mucho tiempo - decía la otra enfadada mientras se recogía en un lazo sus mechones negros.

- Pues parte de tu deber es vigilar la entrada - dijo la pelirroja mordazmente. Se la notaba terriblemente asustada.

- Esa muchacha no va a ser lo suficientemente estúpida para escaparse de la clínica por la puerta principal, ten un poco de razonamiento -

De repente ambas mujeres repararon en la presencia de Arnold.

- Eh.... Buenas noches, lindo... ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? -

- No - dijo Arnold y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia los pasillos, pero no perdía alguna palabra de las enfermeras.

- Hay que llamar a su familia - finalmente dijo la de cabello rojizo - No queda otra -

- Bob Pataki nos va a demandar, ya lo verás -

Arnold ya sabía que ambas mujeres estaban hablando de Helga, se atinó a arrimarse a la pared fría y blanca para seguir escuchándolas hablar.

- Es lo de menos - dijo la pelirroja - Me tiene preocupada esa muchacha, pobrecita. ¿¿Y si comete una estupidez?? ¡¡Tiene tendencias a ser una suicida!! -

- ¿Que qué? - la enfermera se tapó la mano con una boca para amortiguar su sorpresa. Arnold hubiese soltado esas mismas palabras de haber intervenido en la conversación. - Yo pensé que era un accidente... Aquí mismo lo puse en su registro -

La pelirroja asintió con tristeza.

- Y la psicóloga Bliss nos ordenó exclusivamente no descuidarla... Pero ella se encerró en el cuarto, pensé que quería estar sola -

**_- ¡¡¡Hey, Arnold!!! -_ **gritó su abuelo tan intrigado como las enfermeras que lo vieron salir abruptamente de la clínica _**- ¿¿¿A dónde vas??? -**_

_Continuará...._


	7. ¿Indiferencia?

**Notas iniciales: **Ustedes van a hacer que yo compre los pañuelos, son tan lindooooos!!!

Y como son tan bellos, hermosos y adorables, les aviso desde ya. **Este ** es el ** antepenúltimo ** capítulo. Desde ya les agradezco enormemente por el gran apoyo que me han brindado, es más de lo que esperaba.

_Bonny:_ ¿Qué hizo Helga? Nada, absolutamente nada, ni bueno ni malo, ni frío ni caliente ¿O no? :) ¿Qué pasará con Arnold y Helga? Bueno, además de este quedan dos capítulos más para que te enteres. Buen provecho con el chocolate, abrígate bien.

_Shinji Langley:_ Aquí está la actualización, y ya no publico hasta el siguiente año XP (Es broma) espero que este capítulo te deje con más ganas que el anterior. Los abuelos de Arnold están a punto de cumplir su cometido, luego.... todo será como debe ser.

_Natty: _Jugo de naranja con mucho hielo (¡Qué delicia!) Yo creo que Arnold se cayó del cielo... para cuidar de Helga. Je! Y creo firmemente en que cada uno de nosotros tiene que ser _Arnold_, me explico mejor, no esperar el milagro sino provocarlo. Es increíble como unas palabras, dichas en el momento preciso, pueden cambiar la vida de una persona.

_Number6: _Chocolate, otra delicia (Niño chocolate ;; me olvidé de él!!) Brainy, Brainy.... considerando la actitud de Helga entonces él no vería en ella a la misma chica que le gusta, (Situación parecida a la de Phoebe, ambos no aparecen en _esta realidad_) Y todos tenemos nuestro reino de problemas, y nos encanta tanto el trono (� eso fue sarcasmo, por si acaso) cuando muy bien, si nos los proponemos, podemos deshacernos de todo lo que nos cae mal. Y sobre la rubia la verás en **_este_**, **_el siguiente _**y el **_próximo capítulo_**, que es el final de esta historia.

_Arlet:_ Bueno, sí, esa es la idea de esta realidad de Helga, tendencias suicidas, pero es porque ella no tiene una buena perspectiva de su situación... detalles que aclararé, por supuesto, no ahora, sino en el penúltimo capítulo, que es el siguiente. Y lo siento mucho, pero nones, en _esta realidad_ nada de Gerald y Phoebe, sería algo incoherente. Phoebe está encerrada en su mundo de estudios, no ha desarrollado su personalidad sociable, es terriblemente introvertida mientras que Gerald es un egoísta que sólo piensa que sus problemas son lo único que importa en este mundo. Y el fict debe acabar (espero no decepcionarte con el final) porque la idea se basa en algo en especial, lo que hasta ahora han leído son detalles y más detalles (no les puedo brindar una trama tan vacía) y si me voy por otros lados (y soy número uno para eso) entonces la historia perderá sentido. ¿Arnold rescatar a su amor? Este... como que iré a contratar guardias de seguridad, por si acaso no te gusta el final (que conste, que con esto no digo nada en especial)

_Arinayed: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si....? _ es una grandiosa forma de comenzar ficts de universos alternos o tramas interesantes como las que planteo, en _'Hey, Arnold'_ todo lo que escribo lo planteo en el futuro, mi mente es muy, muy romántica pero al mismo tiempo mis ideas no son nada apropiadas para unos nenes adorables de 9 años. Yo no soy malvada (Hikari analiza el fict y rectifica) sólo un poquito, es que creo que los seres humanos tenemos la terrible maña de no valorar lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos... o estamos a punto de perderlos. ¿En qué punto se encontrará Arnold? Pronto lo sabrás.

_Arabella-G-Potter-Black:_ Eres del fandom de Harry Potter, sin duda alguna (Harry Potter!! Harry y Hermione!! Je! Es mi tarjeta de identificación en ese mundo mágico) Me alegra verte por este fandom maravilloso de _'Hey, Arnold'_ es un buen sitio, no te pierdas.

_Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:_ Deduzco que eres fan de Shaman King n.n Si eres como Helga entonces espero que también seas como ella, capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de su ser amado. Helga no es ruda, en el fondo es más dulce que Lila, pero no lo muestra por temor al dolor (es mi perspectiva) Helga teme demostrar sus sentimientos por miedo a no ser correspondida y sufrir terriblemente.

No es justo no acompañar a una gran bebida sin un bocadito para picar (A este paso van a subir de peso conmigo XP) y por favor, sepan disculparme si me demoro en publicar (trabajo y más trabajo) pero les aseguro que no me olvido de esta historia, mucho menos de ustedes. Disculparán el breve capítulo, les envío besos y abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 07: ¿Indiferencia?**

* * *

Arnold se detuvo en una esquina, por un lado para recuperar el aliento y por otro para intentar concentrarse en algún lugar específico en donde estaría Helga.

El rubio se arrimó al poste sintiéndose en enorme desventaja. No conoce a Helga, no a esa rubia que denota apatía por su entorno. Si fuera la rubia impulsiva, intensa, apasionada, sería más fácil leer sus emociones y descubrir en dónde se halla en estos instantes. Helga es un libro abierto para Arnold, un libro que aprendió a leer. Pero ahora... el libro estaba sellado.

De todas las situaciones que Arnold vio en esta realidad, la que menos le agrada es la de Helga: Una vida sin amor, ni una pizca de calidez, una existencia de días rutinarios y vacíos, de discusiones sin sentidos, de preguntas sin respuestas.

Arnold está seguro que Bob ama a sus hijas, pero no sabe demostrar ese cariño, no de una forma adecuada en especial a Helga. Lo que el hombre Pataki no sabe es mantener la balanza para que la armonía reine en su hogar. Todo el amor y las acciones de orgullo para Olga, mientras que en Helga están las palabras de _espero más de ti porque eres una Pataki._

El rubio se aferró más a la chamarra, corría un helado viento por toda la ciudad y muchas personas estaban en sus hogares, seguramente al abrigo de una cálida chimenea. Eso explicaría las avenidas casi vacías y las tiendas con pocos visitantes.

Arnold cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pensar en algún sitio a donde Helga haya buscado refugio (¿O se cansó del encierro de la clínica?) Aún le costaba imaginar que ella había atentado contra su propia vida. ¿Acaso habrán sido los mismos motivos por el cual ella, en la realidad que Arnold conocía, le gritó aquella vez a sus padres, cuando ella explotó y dijo un montón de cosas hirientes, buscando hacerle sentir a su familia una pizca del dolor que ella experimentaba.

En aquella ocasión a Bob Pataki se le escapó las fatales palabras de que _Helga era el producto de un descuido, que no esperaban tener a otro miembro en la familia y de haber sido así esperarían a un varón_.

Esa noche, justo en pleno griterío de parte de la rubia, el celular de ella sonó. Era Arnold, su novio de ya dos años, quien con tan sólo el _'Hola?'_ de Helga supo que ella simplemente no estaba bien. Arnold apenas dijo _'Voy para allá'_ y cortó la comunicación. Helga subió a su habitación dejando a su familia en la sala y se encerró en la misma, esperando a que Arnold llegara por ella.

Minutos después Arnold tocaba la ventana de su habitación. Helga le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido. _'Vayamos'_ Arnold le había dicho a Helga tomándola de la mano, ante la pregunta de la rubia de a dónde iban, Arnold le respondió que se iban _de campamento nocturno._

El secuestro que el rubio hizo en esos instantes le fue de sumo provecho a su novia. Alejada de su familia tuvo mente para pensar y arrepentirse de cada palabra gritada, de cada objeto destrozado. La noche había terminado de una forma mágica y el amanecer los había descubiertos juntos. Y sino hubiese sido por la fatalidad ocurrida después, ambos estuviesen aún viviendo su romance.

Arnold conocía a esa Helga Pataki, y estaba seguro que, luego de una discusión entre ambos rubios, ella se encerraría en su habitación y no permitiría que nadie se le acerque. Luego Arnold la llamaría al celular, le pediría hablar, ella se negaría un par de veces para después acordar verse en un par de horas. Pondrían las cosas en claro y seguirían siendo pareja porque se aman.

Pero una Helga indiferente... ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué siente?

El rubio no se creía el cuento de _'como si nada le importara'_ que le había dicho con anterioridad Bob Pataki. Helga es un ser humano, siente y sufre. No existe nadie en el mundo que sea indestructible emocionalmente. Lo que sucede con todos es que no han logrado descifrar qué es lo que quiere Helga, y no han descubierto la pauta para permitirle que ella se exprese.

Arnold abrió los ojos haciendo un resumen de todo lo que su mente le había dicho en esos instantes.

Helga necesitaba un refugio.... _a su mente vino la imagen de un lago, la rubia mirando a la luna, como si el satélite nocturno le daría respuestas_...

Y antes, cuando nadie la escuchaba, ella se escapaba al lago que estaba cerca del parque.... _'¿Qué haces? Helga, ¿No es muy tarde para que estés por aquí?'_

Y muchas noches Arnold la había sorprendido en el mismo lago.... _'Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, Cabeza de Balón, sé cuidarme **sola**. Y no sé qué tanto reclamas, tú también deberías estar metido en tu cama'_

Estaba a unas seis cuadras del parque, luego debería ir hacia la derecha y bajar la pequeña loma se encontraría con la inmensidad del lago. Arnold comenzó su caminata hasta el parque.

Cuando Arnold comenzó a bajar la loma, su corazón le dio un terrible vuelco. Nunca antes se alegró de no estar equivocado.

Helga estaba sentada en el borde del lago, abrazando sus rodillas (seguramente para protegerse del frío) y mirando fijamente las pocas estrellas en el cielo. La luna no asomaba por ningún lado.

El ruido de sus pisadas en el pasto alertó a la rubia, quien giró bruscamente la cabeza pero no sobresaltó ni un instante, y al ver a _ese muchacho_ ella volvió su atención al cielo, como si tuviesen una conversación telepática.

- Hel.. - Arnold se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando y sentarse a su lado - Helga...-

- ¿Te enviaron de la clínica? - preguntó ella sin quitar su mirada de donde la tenía puesta. Arnold negó al instante creyendo que si decía que sí ella huiría del sitio, además, no le estaba mintiendo. - Ni se te ocurra avisarles que me has visto -

- ¿O sino qué? - preguntó Arnold intrigado - Creo que deberías estar descansando, hace demasiado frío acá afuera -

Helga posó sus ojos apagados en el joven, extrañada notablemente por mantener una plática con él.

- No conoces lo que realmente es frialdad - replicó ella, luego lentamente aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y la botó con brusquedad - ¿Sabes? Hay bastante sitio en el parque... Incluso al otro lado del lago -

Arnold cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de que no le afectara las palabras de la joven.

- Pero quiero estar aquí -

Ella volvió sus ojos al cielo, empezaban a notarse algunas estrellas más que instantes anteriores.

- Es obvio que tú no me conoces - objetó la rubia - De lo contrario ya estarías encerrado en tu casa -

- ¿Y por qué iría a encerrarme por sólo verte? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme o qué? Soy un hombre de 23 años y poseo más fuerza que la tuya, no tengo por qué temerte -

Ella no contestó. Por breves instantes Arnold se sintió tentado a envolverla entre sus brazos, en especial cuando el viento jugueteó con su corta melena rubia (sin duda alguna la prefería con el cabello largo, se la veía más llena de vida)

La notó tan indefensa, tan carente de afecto. No podía soportar la idea de Helga decaída. Ella no era de las que se daban por vencido con facilidad. Y en esos instantes Arnold le dio mayor atención a las vendas de sus brazos y notó que estaban apretadas firmemente alrededor de las muñecas.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó finalmente Arnold sin quitar su mirada de donde seguro estaban los cortes que Helga se hizo con anterioridad.

Helga se percató de lo que Arnold estaba mirando, apretó más los puños y, reprimiendo lo que parecía un sollozo, le habló tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible:

- Para ver si finalmente Bob Pataki veía en mí alguna de sus metas cumplidas - la ironía se enlazaba perfectamente con cada sílaba pronunciada, clavando dagas en el corazón de Arnold - Él no me quería ¿Sabes? Nunca me quiso. Fui producto de un fatal descuido -

- ¡¡¡Pero eso no es motivo... -

- Y por primera vez en la vida estuve de acuerdo con él - le cortó Helga ante lo que obviamente iba a ser un regaño - Él no quería que yo hubiera nacido y yo tampoco tenía motivos para existir -

- Helga, estás diciendo estupideces - La rubia por primera vez mostró odio profundo en su mirada - Y te dio que hablas estupideces, no que eres una estúpida, aunque te comportaste como tal -

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a hablarme de esa forma? -

Otra vez el mismo discurso. Y esta vez Arnold no se lo iba a tragar, no cuando quien se lo decía era su rubia.

**- ¡Soy Arnold! ¡¡El hombre que te ama!! -**

La palabras hicieron eco por todo el lago, se perdieron en el espacio físico, pero resonaban sin cesar en la mente de Helga, procesando cada una de ellas, sintiéndose, literalmente hablando, golpeadas por cada sílaba.

Ante sus palabras la rubia atinó a esquivarle la mirada.

_Continuará...._


	8. Ocaso

**Notas iniciales: **De una vez declaro, me voy a refugiarme, porque me van a querer colgar del palo mayor con este capítulo.

**Este **es el **penúltimo **capítulo. Estoy verdaderamente sonrojada hasta la médula por este fict y estaré siempre agradecida por lo buenos lectores que han resultado con esta loquilla de la serie. Como recompensa, en el capítulo final les hablaré del siguiente proyecto que tengo para esta serie, dedicado con mucho cariño a todos ustedes, es que_Hikari comienza a llorar:_ sin ustedes yo soy nada!

Otra cosita, no se esperen actualizaciones de mi parte entre los primeros días del mes y fines de mes, que es cuando más me exprimen en el trabajo por un montón de reportes que debo entregar y me dejan tan cansada que mi inspiración viene como se le da la gana.

Y algo más! Sé que he tardado horriblemente en actualizar el fict, y quiero _redimirme_ por ello, ustedes de verdad se merecen que deje todo en mi vida real y me siente a escribirles historias con dedicación. Pero no puedo hacerlo, así que, y de paso para comprometerme, esperen que tengo planeado algo que entregarles, y no es un fict. Pero no quiero hablar mucho de ello, quiero que se sorprendan. Les haré saber en el último capítulo, así que de paso, para irles preparando ese detalle que quiero entregarles, les aviso que el capítulo final tardará un poco porque además de redactarlo (y de que tenga un final convincente XD) quiero terminar eso que quiero darles y mejor ya dejo de hablar de eso o salgo soltando lo que es.

Y ya que tomaron sus bebidas preferidas, picaron con bocaditos... pues... Umm... Ah! Ya! Corran a comprar pañuelos XP

_Natty:_ Pues el final del capítulo anterior... lo confieso, corté el capítulo, porque con lo despistada que soy me olvidé de avisar que eran los capítulos finales, y no quería que de pronto vieran **_Fin del fict_** y me quedarán O.o! Y en definitiva soy miel y azúcar, literalmente hablando, aunque admito que me encantan grandes dosis de drama. Sólo falta un capítulo más, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque quiero iniciar ya con otro proyecto de **_Hey, Arnold_** que tengo en mente.

_Shinji Langley:_ Arnold está desesperado e impulsivo. Además él actúa como siempre (él siempre fue de la teoría _**Hay que decir las cosas**_) eso sí, quedó como precipitado en _esta realidad._ Sobre el final... ya falta poco, casi nada, en el siguiente espero me hagas saber si algo así te imaginabas. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, por seguir esta historia.

_Number6:_ No podía faltar tu valioso mensaje. ¿Sabes? A veces me das tanto miedo, porque hay cosas que yo sé, o que yo creo sobre la serie y no las pongo en el fict, apenas doy una idea de ello, y vienes tú y me das el discurso bien dado que me deja con la boca abierta. Es que yo creo que Bob Pataki piensa lo que dijo Helga en el fict: _Él no esperaba tener otro integrante en la familia, aparte de Olga, y si así fuera, sería hombre._ Y llegué a esa conclusión justamente luego de ver el capítulo **_Olga se compromete_**. Lo de _Magic Show_ eso fue más perspectiva de parte de Helga, al no sentirse valorada por su padre, pero ahora lo tengo más presente desde que lo mencionaste. También creo que Bob sí ama a su hija, pero simplemente **no sabe** cómo acercarse a ella, porque él, Miriam y Helga están envueltos en un círculo vicioso: Bob no trata con cariño a su hija porque ella no es amable, y ella no es amable porque su padres no son considerados con ella (teniendo como referencia de consideración a Olga) Por otro lado, me dio tanta risa con tus opciones, tentada estaba a hacer una de ellas para la historia, pero me quedaría algo cómico y no provocaría el impacto que quiero conseguir.

_Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:_ Bueno, vi algunos capítulos de Shaman King (¡Yoh-Anna!) y conozco la base de la historia, pero no vi algunos episodios por cuestiones de trabajo ¬¬ y en mi país la serie ya no la dan. Sobre la comparación de Ren y Helga... Umm... tienen ciertos parecidos, pero realmente Helga es tierna y cubre eso con una _máscara de frialdad_, como ella misma lo ha dicho. En cambio, considero que Ren quiere ser así para dar una apariencia de superioridad ante sus adversarios. Y por lo que a mí respecta, en cuestiones de romance: una buena opción para contrarrestar el _fuego_ de Ren es _el hielo_ de cierta muchacha de cabello azul (Ja, ja, ja... me imagino a cierto chico de cabello azul infartándose por ello, aunque su hermana simplemente lo manda a callar XD)

_Sailor angel 7:_ Más vale tarde que nunca, bienvenida a... los capítulos finales de esta historia. Lamento no complacerte en alargar más el fict, si lo hiciera esto pasaría a ser _relato de relleno_, darle más vueltas a un asunto que ya debe terminar, porque la historia de este fict se basa en el simple hecho de una perspectiva de Arnold sin involucrarse en la vida de los demás. Es un concepto sencillo y al mismo tiempo importante. Pero pienso seguir escribiendo ficts de _**Hey, Arnold**_, así que no tienes pretexto para no seguirlos.

_Sarahi:_ Demasiado corto, te apoyo en eso! Lo siento, es que esto iba a ser un largo capítulo, lo anterior más este de aquí era el penúltimo capítulo y no me pareció justo no avisar con anticipación (Hikari anota firmemente esto en su cabeza: _Estar más pendiente de la extensión de sus historias_) Y sobre si Helga siente algo por él... lee y obtendrás la respuesta, ja, ja, ja... y me lo comentas en el review, ok?

_Nancy-Hiwatari-17:_ No sé si me equivoque pero creo que el review se _te cortó_, y eso ocurre cuando pones el símbolo de _menor que_. Te recomiendo, por experiencia propia, este símbolo para expresar _enojo: _ò.ó Lo que sucede con el _mayor que_ y el _menor que_ es que son símbolos usados para la programación, y por ello el sistema toma lo que está entre ellos como códigos de programas. Y sobre el fict, pues imagínate que algunas de mis autoras favoritas me pegaron una extraña enfermedad denominada _haz sufrir en los ficts a tu personaje predilecto_. Helga es mi personaje favorito, y creo que por ello le doy tan duro.

_Bonny:_ Si pudiera agarraba un avión y me iba a donde estás para darte un abrazo como no tienes idea! Muchas gracias por tus palabras lindas! Y sí, tengo en mente un par de ficts de **_Hey, Arnold_**, los haré de a poco aprovechando que la inspiración por esta serie está en unos niveles altos.

_Arlet:_ Wow! Enigmático¡Me ha encantado la palabra! Y te apoyo ciegamente en ello, de paso confesando, yo me quedo sin aliento cuando Arnold habla con firmeza, con decisión (En la película, tengo la opción de escucharlo en la versión inglesa, pero me quedo con la mexicana, aunque el tono en ambos es determinado y ambos te dejan sin aliento) Y sip, en un capítulo más se acaba. No te preocupes, que comprendo el impacto. Y sobre los guardias de seguridad... al final de este capítulo me dirás, ok? Eso de que el fict mío y que respetas mis decisiones... me recordaste a lo que yo escribo en los reviews de las historias que me gustan y que de pronto me dan mala espina. Y la verdad, me ha encantado estar del lado de _**yo sé y tú no**_ XD Y espero que el final te agrade, que el próximo te deje un buen sabor de boca, porque creo que este... Besos y abrazos!

_Andrea Sumeragi:_ aaaaaahhhhhh! Tú por aquí? _(Hikari enrojece hasta la médula!)_ No le des duro a la pared ;; mira que me vas a abochornar más de lo que ya estoy. Es que estoy feliz, tenemos gustos parecidos, y no me hacen sentir ni tan solita ni tan loca XP Y sobre los ficts de este fandom la verdad tampoco he leído en este fandom (Hikari anota: Leer ficts de _Hey, Arnold_) culpa a Harry Potter. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que leí un fict que no estuvo relacionado con Harry aquí en fiction, y la verdad no ayuda que haya tan buenas historias. Próximos capítulos de este fict? Este... pues... como que aparte de este de aquí hay uno más y luego.. _**finite**_

_Quiclla ampi:_ Angie! Así que te encantó _'El amor ideal'_ No está bien que lo diga, pero a mí también me fascinó. Más que este proyecto. De mis historias prefiero los one-shot, son más relajantes y te dan la libertad (en mi caso) de escribir bastante para que el lector tenga una buena lectura. Los ficts que tienen más de un capítulo yo no sé dónde acabarlos, a veces me salen capítulos largos, otras veces cortos, y siempre tengo que pensar en _dejar con ganas de que sigan leyendo_. Pero me has dejado review por cada capítulo! Muchas gracias! En verdad me has ayudado a visualizar el fict desde el principio y me di cuenta que, aunque la historia fue un tanto brusca en cuestión a la trama, también sé que la supe llevar de una manera aceptable. Es una pena que no tengas cable, afortunadamente yo sí lo tengo. Si me confiara a ver en señal abierta en mi país simplemente no podría, porque en esas horas estoy rumbo a casa desde mi trabajo y prácticamente vuelvo a salir por las mismas debido a mis clases. La ventaja del cable es que repiten la serie en la madrugada, y sino están las bellas maratones. El de Helga mirando a la Luna es debido a un capítulo en que Arnold _visita_ a su primo, el capítulo es una realidad paralela de todo lo que acontece, todos los personajes tienen su personalidad cambiaba, aunque en el caso de _Hilda_ (la contraparte de Helga en ese capítulo) para mi concepto es la verdadera personalidad de Helga si ella supiera llevar bien sus emociones. Este capítulo es el que menciono al final de _El amor ideal,_ el sueño que tuvo Arnold sobre _Hilda._ Nuevamente gracias por dejar un comentario por capítulo.

_Arashi8: _Yo tampoco sabía que existían aquí los ficts de _Hey, Arnold_. Un día los descubrí de casualidad (aunque no me he dado tiempo para leer uno, seguro que me pierdo de cosas buenas) y de que escribo, escribo, pero tengo tantas cosas pendientes. Si me vieras, abro un archivo, le modifico, y de pronto se me ocurre algo para otro fict, y ando en ese abrir y cerrar archivos a cada rato.

_Bkpets:_ Ay! (_Hikari se coge constantemente la cara para quitarse el rojo que la inunda_) Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario! Lo tendré siempre presente! No envías muchos reviews, pero cuando lo haces, wow! Lo haces simplemente espectacular! Envídiame Gabo! XD Y bueno, qué mejor persona para describir a un hombre que una mujer. Es que los detalles son detalles, eso he aprendido de mis autoras favoritas de ficts (Y de la misma británica Jo Rowling) No me he olvidado del fict, y me remordió horriblemente la conciencia al ver que dejaban más y más mensajes, espero que me sepas disculpar el retraso.

_Serenity-princess: _Ohayo! Es que esperaba tu comentario para publicar XD Si demoro espero que sepas comprender, estoy preparándoles algo muy importante (al menos para mí lo es) Cuídate!

_Hime Hanamizu: _Pues... ummm... Arnold, deseo... je, je... Me late que has caído en el juego del hada madrina que cumple tu deseo XD _:Hikari se hace la desentendida porque ella no ha dicho nada: _Cuídate y abrazos a montón!

_Bkpets:_ Pues fíjate que no, que no molestas para nada! Es más! Tu mail me alegró el día, tus dos reviews me han dejado con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia que no es buena para mi ego porque se infla XD ¿Ya he dado a entender claramente el por qué el título del fict? Sino fui bien explícita me avisas, ok? que haré todo por arreglarlo en el siguiente capítulo! Besos otra vez!

_Viviana: _Ay, siento mucho haber tardado horrores _:Hikari llora porque ustedes no se lo merecen:_ pero he de redimirme :Hikari cree que lo ha dicho demasiadas veces que no se lo van a creer XD: pero, este... tú también has tardado en darme un review XD estamos a mano! cuídate y no te pierdas.

* * *

**Capítulo 08: El Ocaso**

* * *

La brisa se movió lentamente entre los alrededores, alborotando los cabellos cortos y dorados de ambos jóvenes. Helga clavó su mirada en el lago, en el reflejo de la luna, como si desde ahí obtendría respuestas a lo que acababa de escuchar. 

Se escuchaba el jugueteo del pasto con el frío viento, perfecto ambiente para un momento romántico, pero escenario más doloroso para la rubia.

_- _Es una broma ¿verdad? - finalmente pudo articular ella, abrazándose más a sí misma, aprisionando sus manos con mayor fuerza - Dile a _Los Pataki_ que su forma de entrometerse en mi vida y su intento desesperado por ingresar a ella ha traspasado todos los límites -

La voz le temblaba a cada sílaba pronunciada. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad, pero mayor era el orgullo de la joven por retener cada una de las lágrimas. Su forma de mirar demostraba odio, fastidio, irritación, cansancio y más que nada incredulidad.

Era una pena que alguien tan joven tenga tantos sentimientos negativos acumulados en su alma, aunque también es razonable (pero no buena) su actitud reacia a creerle.

_- _Ellos no me enviaron - replicó Arnold decidido, la voz de él tambaleaba ligeramente, pero no era porque dudaba lo que expresaba. Se percató tardíamente que fue un error el soltarle de esa forma brusca sus sentimientos. Eso podría provocar que ella se apartara más - Helga... - la llamo intentando acercar una mano a su brazo, y no se equivocó en su suposición, porque ella le rehuyó al instante, como si el simple contacto le lastimaría.

Arnold desistió en el momento, sintiéndose dolido.

_- ¡Si no es por ellos pues diles de mi parte a Berman y sus secuaces que esta me la pagan! - _amenazó intentando esta vez alzar la voz, sin embargo en vez de un tono jovial le salía un susurro irritado _- Nadie se mete conmigo y sale como si nada -_

_- _Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad - declaró Arnold poniendo a funcionar todas las neuronas de su cerebro en una idea para llegar al corazón de la rubia. - Helga, tenemos que hablar -

Las palabras le produjeron un notable escalofrío a la joven, que se estremeció de inmediato. Por unos momentos parecía que le costaba hasta respirar, porque inhalaba y exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire de manera forzosa.

Helga abrió los labios para hablar, le temblaban terriblemente las manos.

_- ¿... T-tú... me a-mas? - _logró pronunciar en un débil gemido. Arnold cautelosamente puso una mano en su brazo derecho mientras asentía suavemente, como si alguna acción brusca de su pare le provocaría algún daño físico. _- ¿Por qué? - _logró preguntar con mayor firmeza aún con la voz rasposa, seguramente (creyó Arnold) al querer contener todas las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos cada vez más vidriosos.

Arnold cerró brevemente los ojos. ¿Por qué la amaba?

_- _Eres una persona muy valiosa, decidida y apasionada - le respondió Arnold tratando de ser objetivo, aunque con el amor jamás se podrá ser objetivos. Él evitó mencionar la dulzura que escondía en su alma porque bien estaba consciente de que esta rubia no tenía dulzura que entregar. Era sólo un simple alma vacía de afecto y llena de negatividad.

Aún así, a pesar de que la actitud de la rubia que ahora tiene presente es totalmente diferente a su novia, Arnold no podía dejar de sentir que la amaba. ¿Por qué? Porque igual es Helga, porque sabe que ella tiene mucho que dar y recibir, y no ser lo que es ahora: una patética imitación de ser humano.

_- Valiosa, decidida y apasionada - _repitió Helga ya sin poder evitar que por sus mejillas resbalaran dos gruesas lágrimas, ella la secó con un puño mientras soltaba una risa irónica y fría. Arnold no pudo evitar el recordar la risa llena de vitalidad de Helga, la que él siempre comparaba con el canto de los ángeles y nunca se lo dijo_. - Seguro que hablas de otra persona -_

Por supues... -

_- Aunque mi pregunta... - _le interrumpió Helga mirando brevemente la mano de Arnold apoyada en ella, y no pareció disgustada por ello adquiriendo en esos instantes la indiferencia que la caracterizaba en esa realidad _- ... se refería a que por qué ahora me vienes a decir esto -_

Arnold bajó la mirada, ya imaginaba por dónde iban las cosas.

_- Creo que te vi en la casa de... - _a la rubia se le quebró más la voz aún, inhalaba y exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire, tratando de calmar su llanto silencioso - ... Pookie... ¿Eres el nieto de ella? -

El nieto de Pookie.

Por supuesto, recordó Arnold, él es para todo el mundo el nieto de una anciana mujer que se enfrentó a una industria de última tecnología y derrumbó esos planes de desalojar a varias familias.

Y un gran pensamiento pasó por la mente del rubio, atravesándole el pensamiento como si fuese una daga que se atravesaba por su piel. - ¡Voz ronca! - sentenció Arnold, logrando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo obtener una reacción de parte de Helga mostrando la esencia que él sabía que existía en ella.

Helga se abrazó más a sí misma, parecía una niña pequeña sorprendida en plena travesura por su hermano mayor preferido (que generalmente le cubre las travesuras bajo la eterna promesa de 'no volveré a hacerlo')

_- De qué... d... de... q... qué hab...blas - _tartamudeó débilmente, tanto su voz como sus labios temblaban, y esto era independiente del helado viento que corría por el lugar.

Arnold estuvo a punto de decir _'Me ayudaste'_ pero se rectificó antes de hablar.

_- _Ayudaste a mi abuela... a salvar el vecindario. Le diste esa información... - Arnold respiró profundamente sin saber si lo que iba a decir estaba del todo correcto - ... sobre el documento de la guerra de los tomates. En dónde encontrar la llave, la guiaste por toda la empresa Industrias Futuro... -

Arnold respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse porque ese semblante de Helga (que era el mismo de aquel día hace muchos años atrás, cuando ella le confesó su más preciado e íntimo secreto) le estaba perturbando y agitando de una manera inimaginable.

Helga le rehuía la mirada, parecía no sentirse capaz de hacerlo, se sobaba los brazos aunque las manos aún las tenía hecha puños. Si Arnold le quitaba unos años de encima, además de su aspecto de fragilidad, entonces tendría frente a él aquella chiquilla de nueve años que temorosa y acorralada no tuvo otra opción de confesarle cuánto lo amaba.

_- ¿De dónde has sacado esas cosas? - _le reprochó Helga perturbada y sin poder ocultarlo. Temblaba con mayor fuerza, como si recién saliera de un lago helado. Y la helada noche le incrementaba más su frío.

_- _Helga - le llamó Arnold acercándose más, logrando envolverla entre sus brazos a pesar de que ella hizo un brusco movimiento por quitárselo de encima. - Helga, por favor... tú no eres así -

_- ¿Qué sabes de mí? _- indagó fastidiada, dejando de forcejear al instante que la calidez del cuerpo del rubio parecía llenarla lentamente.

_- _Sé que no eres feliz, y que no quieres seguir así - le susurró Arnold acariciándole el cabello corto, acomodándoselo con delicadeza, dejando ver su rostro cada vez más pálido - Helga, me importas mucho, yo te amo y lamento horriblemente en haberme dado cuenta... en no saber apreciarte como te mereces -

La joven se aferró a él, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y echándose a llorar como una chiquilla de 3 años. Arnold sobresaltó al sentir que Helga le tomaba la espalda con una mano y la otra la seguía manteniendo hecha puño, con la cual le clavó sin desearlo.

Helga estuvo a punto de apartarse toscamente de él, notablemente arrepentida de su impulso, pero el rubio la aferró más contra su cuerpo, le sobaba la cabeza buscando tranquilizarla e incluso la meció levemente.

Helga sollozaba, provocando que cada instante Arnold se envolviera más en un extraño contraste de dolor y felicidad. Le lastimaba el verla llorar, desahogándose todo lo que ha estado ocultando por tantos años sin que nadie supiera interpretar su actitud, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de satisfacción al haber logrado romper esas paredes imaginarias en la cual ella se había encerrado y no dejaba entrar a alguien, privándose de afecto y negándose a entregarlo.

_- Ironía del destino... - _murmuró Helga débilmente entre sus sollozos cada vez más calmados y suspiros profundos _- ...o más bien crueldad -_

Arnold le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón y la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella se apartó de él con lentitud y miedo enlazados perfectamente.

_- Me hubiese gustado... - _dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arnold presentía que lo que ella iba a decir no le iba a gustar. Y no se equivocaba _- ... me hubiese gustado amarte... aunque sea un poco de lo que tú dices amarme -_

De todas las cosas terribles que Arnold vio en esta realidad, lo peor ha sido el que Helga no lo ame. No podía culparla. Tarde supo descubrir que él se ganó el cariño y respeto de Helga por causa de la preocupación desinteresada y anhelo por su bienestar que él le demostraba (aunque lo que Arnold sentía cuando eran pequeños era sólo eso, un profundo aprecio. Luego, con el transcurso de los años ese sentimiento se volvió en algo más profundo e intenso que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cuándo, pero ya estaba ahí, latiendo con intensidad junto a su corazón)

_- _Tenemos mucha vida por delante, ambos somos jóvenes - al terminar de decir esta frase, una parte de su mente, esa que siempre le insiste ayudar a quien lo necesita, le recordó que hay una Helga que él conoce, que espera por él y que lo ama tanto así como está herida por su crueldad contra ella.

El corazón de Arnold se agitó con brusquedad. Así él deseara regresar a su mundo... en _esta realidad_ estaba Helga, su Helga (así sea cual sea la realidad alterna en la que él se halle) y no podía dejarla en ese estado. No sería digno de él, no sería lógico después de asegurarle que la amaba.

Pero Arnold ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando en cuestiones dimensionales, porque Helga le negó con la cabeza y se afirmó más a él.

_- No... Arnold... ya no hay tiempo -_

Arnold, intrigado ante su frase, la obligó a darle la cara, a no esconderse más, y fue cuando ella le muestra su mano hecha puño, abriéndola para mostrarle su contenido.

Un pequeño frasco vacío.

Y Arnold ni siquiera tuvo que leer qué era lo que había contenido con anterioridad, le bastó el logotipo de una calavera roja para saber que era veneno.

**_- _¡Helga! - **le recriminó desesperado tomándola en peso para llevarla a una clínica. La obligó a pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder cargarla mejor **- ¡Por todos los cielos¿Qué has hecho? -**

Helga se arrimó a su pecho, respirando calmadamente. No se encontraba perturbada y parecía dejarse llevar por un profundo sueño.

Ahora Arnold entendió bien el porqué de su voz silbante y débil, el por qué de la palidez acentuada de su piel, su respiración entrecortada.

_- Lo siento mucho... - _dijo Helga recostándose más en su pecho, sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro mientras Arnold corría lo más rápido que podía a través del parque _- ...creía que nadie me quería... si tan sólo alguien... alguien me hubiese apreciado la milésima parte de lo que me has dicho sentir... -_

_- _No permitiste que nadie se te acercara - Arnold sentía que el cuerpo de ella se volvía cada vez más pesado. La visión se le nublaba al joven a causa la impotencia que quería escapar de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas - Helga, por favor, resiste -

_- Nadie quería acercarse a mí - _se justificó ella en susurros cada vez más débiles _- soy la lacra de la humanidad -_

**_- _¡No¡NO! - **le contradijo Arnold subiendo con dificultad la loma, le estaba faltando el aire y comenzaba a sentir que su vida se escapaba con la de ella.

Helga cerraba los ojos y Arnold le suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

_- Sólo voy a dormir un ratito - _le dijo ella mientras sus brazos caían lentamente de su cuello.

_- _Por favor, Helga - le suplicó Arnold cayendo de rodillas, tratando de que Helga no se lastimara aunque no debería preocuparse por ese detalle. Hay veces en que uno puede contra el destino pero en otras ocasiones es verdaderamente inútil ir en contra del mismo cuando es demasiado tarde para actuar.

Si Arnold se hubiese enterado con anterioridad de lo que ella había hecho... muy bien pudo haberla llevado a una clínica a desintoxicarla.

Arnold abrazó el cuerpo de la rubia, que tan sólo escasos segundos anteriores había dejado de respirar. Sin poder soportarlo más, se aferró a ella y lloró mucho más de lo que ella había llorado en instantes anteriores.

_- _Arnold - le llamó la anciana voz de Phil - Tranquilo, Arnold -

_- _Abuelo... no puedo... es que... ¡Esto no es justo¡Ella tenía demasiado vida por delante! -

_-_ A diferencia de tu abuelo, que vivió los mejores años de su vida, que tuvo una vejez feliz junto a su nieto sorprendente que jamás le trató mal y que siempre fue motivo de orgullo infinito-

Arnold levantó el rostro lloroso y vio a su fantasmal pariente junto a su abuela, quien en ese instante se arrodilló frente a él y acarició (o al menos trató de acariciar) la frente de la infeliz rubia.

_-_ Sí, abuelo - admitió Arnold. El hombre se acercó a él, tan sólido como el humo, pero tan firme en sus palabras como la roca.

_-_ La muerte no es mala, Arnold, no cuando nosotros no la buscamos. No cuando nos llega en un momento de calma total - el rubio sentía que el nudo de su garganta por la causa de la muerte de sus abuelos comenzaba a ceder - Créeme, muchos desearían morir de la forma en que nosotros lo hicimos: Junto al ser amado, durmiendo, en paz -

_-_ Pero fue demasiado sorpresivo para mí -

_-_ La muerte siempre toma por sorpresa a los vivos - reflexionó el anciano - Los que fallecemos ni siquiera nos damos cuenta, para nosotros es un simple proceso. Quizá a algunos le duela... - meditó en voz alta rascándose la barbilla en señal de estar verdaderamente intrigado - ... yo no puedo decirte eso, porque por mi lado ni me di cuenta de cuándo pasó -

Arnold miró a Helga, parecía una muñeca de cera y no una joven que estaba en un profundo sueño sin fin.

_-_ Te doy toda la razón en lo que dices: ella era joven, llena de vida y con mucho futuro por entregar. Nadie tiene derecho a quitarse la vida, porque esa es la más grande cobardía. - El anciano posó una mano en el hombro de Arnold, intentando en vano que el rubio sintiera su presencia de manera física - Pero la misión de cada uno de nosotros es hacer sentir valorado a los demás, no ver en cómo nos sentimos nosotros ni en cómo nos irá mejor. Eso es un sentimiento meramente egoísta -

Arnold sintió que dos lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por su rostro, pero no hizo nada por secarlas.

_-_ Por eso tú eres el joven del milagro, Arnold, porque llevabas el concepto de 'yo me preocupo por ti' a donde sea que fueras, y lograbas que las personas cambiaran -

_-_ Abuelo... yo sólo hago... -

_-_ Lo que se debe hacer - dijo Phil - Sí, claro.. tienes razón. Tú no haces nada en especial, sino que haces lo que los demás no hacemos. Y esa es la diferencia -

Arnold comprendió finalmente a lo que se refería su abuelo desde el primer instante en que lo transportó a ese mundo. Una persona sí puede hacer la diferencia.

Y si todos los demás hiciéramos lo que deberíamos hacer, este mundo puede ser un lugar mejor. Ese es el verdadero milagro de cada persona, el milagro de cambiar lo negativo, por lo positivo.

_-_ Lo has comprendido¿verdad? - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Arnold asintió levemente y se levantó por impulso, percatándose en ese instante en que no estaba en ningún parque, ni mucho menos con su rubia muerta entre sus brazos. Arnold simplemente se hallaba en la nada.

_-_ Abuelo... debo volver por Helga, por **MI** Helga, vivir por ella, luchar por ella! Desear que... cuando muera, sea a su lado, o luego de haberla hecho inmensamente feliz -

El abuelo le sonrió ampliamente.

_-_ Me alegra escucharte hablar así - declaró el hombre dándole unos golpes en la costilla con el codo. Claro que era lo mismo que tratar de cortar un pastel de chocolate con un cuchillo de humo. - ¿Sabes? Llegué a temer de que quisieras quedarte en esta visión, sólo por el hecho de querer estar junto a tu querida e impulsiva novia... Ops¡Se me escapó algo que no debí decirte! -

Arnold captó totalmente el significado de aquellas palabras y buscó a su abuelo con la mirada para echarle un reproche de primera. Pero se hallaba en el mismo espacio en blanco.

_Continuará..._


	9. El milagro más grande

* * *

**Capítulo 09: El Mayor Milagro**

* * *

Las pupilas se le dilataron ante tanta luz, por instinto Arnold levantó un brazo hacia el lado derecho de su cama e hizo caer la lamparita de su mesa de noche.

El cuarto se llenó de penumbras.

Arnold se sentó confundido y empapado de sudor. Un sabor agridulce le inundaba el paladar y el aire parecía más vital que nunca en esos instantes.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, para secar el sudor que emanaba su cuerpo. Intentó tranquilizarse para que los latidos de su propio corazón dejaran de hacerle daño. Sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta.

Entrecerró los ojos observando su habitación.

Por unos momentos, por unos breves momentos miró hacia la puerta cerrada deseando que por la misma traspasaran sus abuelos en sus formas espectrales.

Pero nada sucedió.

Arnold se sobó la nuca, aún sintiendo ese dolor aún no identificado en el pecho.

Intentó prender la luz de su lámpara de noche y descubrió los fragmentos regados por el piso. Se levantó entre las penumbras y abrió la ventana, dejando que la helada brisa de la madrugada ingresara con la luz plateada de la luna.

El rubio cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el ambiente nocturno. Y casi al instante la imagen de una rubia de melena corta y ropa holgada, abrazándose a sí misma, le golpeó los pensamientos y se clavó en los mismos como una daga puntiaguda.

Arnold abrió al instante su guardarropa y obtuvo una chamarra limpia, con la misma que reemplazó a la que cargaba desde horas de la mañana.

Bajó por las escaleras que le dirigían a la salida, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar las llaves del edificio, aunque no era algo que importaba. La puerta de Sunset Arms seguía tal como la dejaron los policías en la mañana. La única diferencia era que estaba arrimada para dar la apariencia de que nada había sucedido.

Arnold corrió algunas cuadras diagonal a su departamento, pasando previamente por un parque y por un lago, encontrando a ambos completamente vacíos.

Pronto llegó a la casa de cierta rubia con la cual había discutido en la mañana. Al rubio le asombró encontrar las luces de la sala encendidas, como si toda la familia estuviese despierta.

Y no se equivocaba.

Cuando Arnold pasaba por la ventana principal, se veía por medio de las cortinas las sombras del inconfundible Bob Pataki dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como si con sus pasos sobre el piso deseara cavar un hueco. Su voz seguía siendo fuerte y firme, así intentara susurrar.

**_-_** ** ... iré a ver a ese muchacho con cabeza de balón! Y le reclamaré! -**

_- _ Ten consideración con el pobrecito - le decía con su suave voz Olga, la mayor de sus hijas - Ha pasado por un golpe muy fuerte -

_- _ ¡Eso no me importa! - se oyó el gruñido de Bob más alto que la voz de su hija - Nadie hace llorar a ninguna de mis hijas, sea cuales fueran los motivos -

_- _ Pero Helga ya nos dijo que ella está mal porque sus abuelos fallecieron - insistió Miriam notablemente exasperada - No es por Arnold, es por sus abuelos -

_- _ Igual... le preguntaré. - La voz del hombre Pataki de pronto cambió, como si se le hubiese ocurrido el formato de su nueva publicidad para los localizadores - ¡Sí, eso! Le preguntaré a él mismo. Y si su versión es de acuerdo a lo que dijo la muchacha, entonces no hago nada -

_- _ Eres un terco - replicó Miriam, entonces se oyeron los sonidos de porcelana golpeando suavemente entre sí.

_- _ Yo recojo y arreglo esto, mamá - Olga expresó con su suave voz melodiosa - Ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde -

_- _ ¿Y la muchacha¿Aún sigue dormida? - de pronto preguntó Bob, notablemente no dándose cuenta de lo que acontecía en su entorno.

_- _ Sí, papá, aún duerme. Seguro que dormirá hasta mañana -

Arnold dejó de escuchar todo lo que decían los integrantes de la familia Pataki para girar la esquina y observar la ventana en donde estaba la integrante de esa familia que deseaba ver, que necesitaba ver en esos instantes.

Respirando profundamente subió la escalera. Al llegar a la ventana observó la cortina corrida y las luces apagadas. Arnold se concentró en escuchar pero sólo oía ruidos propios de la noche.

Por unos instantes miró el hueco que abría la ventana y le permitía entrar a la habitación de Helga. Prácticamente ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, o al menos en ese extraño suceso que aconteció y al cual no sabe identificar como sueño, pesadilla o vivencia de una realidad paralela.

Aún sabiendo que su mano de adulto no iba a abrir esa ventana sin lastimarse en el proceso, Arnold ingresó la mano por la abertura, sintiendo claramente cómo la piel se le desgarraba y los cortes se profundizaban a cada movimiento.

Cuidadosa y silenciosamente comenzó a abrir la ventana, hallando a Helga dándole la espalda, recostada en la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole la mitad de su cuerpo y el rostro hundido en la almohada.

El cabello rubio, largo y suave caía por su cuerpo y parte de la cama. Se notaban unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas.

Arnold se recostó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta comenzaba a ceder. Sonrió levemente siéndose, a pesar de todo, afortunado de poder verla, aunque fuera unos instantes, aunque ella no se enterara de su presencia.

Observó cómo se movía entre las sábanas con lentitud y cómo una de sus manos haló más la sábana para cubrirse más en ella. Parecía inquieta y su sueño demasiado ligero.

Arnold bajó la mirada comenzando a sentir dentro de sí mismo dudas sobre su relación con ella, no porque no la amara, sino el cómo no saber controlar su propio enojo descontrolado. ¿Y si volvía a suceder¿Y si volvía a hacerle daño?

Quizá sería mejor que dejara las cosas como están. Que hayan terminado ese sueño de dos años de una forma abrupta, como cuando se despierta a la realidad y se descubre que se estuvo en la tierra de la fantasía.

A Helga no le hacía bien estar con un tipo como él, que puede hacerle tanto daño y que manda al demonio todo el amor que siente por unos instantes de furia.

Seguro que existirá otro mejor para ella, uno que sepa tratarla con la delicadeza que ella se merece, que dedique cada instante de su vida a dejarle esa sonrisa de felicidad perfecta en su rostro por siempre.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella, con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla por última vez, pero se retractó al instante, porque con ello la despertaría y sería provocar más lágrimas en ella por su partida.

Retrocedió lentamente, conteniendo hasta las ganas de respirar, y cuando sintió el borde de la ventana detrás de él, sintió que todo su cuerpo se inmovilizaba al ver a Helga volviéndose hacia él.

Una de las cosas que inconscientemente temía Arnold era enfrentarla luego de esa fatal mañana.

Bastaron un par de segundos para descubrir que los párpados de Helga estaban hinchados, rojizos y aún brillosos por las lágrimas, y a pesar de que aún la veía hermosa no podía dejar de autoinsultarse por haber provocado ese estado en ella.

Helga lo examinó de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Arnold abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de él. Le esquivó varias veces la mirada, temiendo encontrar en ella más dolor o frialdad. Arnold sabía que la indiferencia de ella era lo peor que podía sucederle.

Apenas vio una ráfaga dorada nublarle la vista y sintió que casi caía de espaldas por un peso. Helga se abrazó a él con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del joven, tartamudeando cosas que Arnold no comprendía.

Y cuando sus brazos la rodearon, Arnold sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían. Supo entonces que el nudo de su garganta era el signo de que su alma se estaba asfixiando.

_- _ Lo siento tanto - finalmente Arnold rompió el silencio en que ambos se habían dejado envolver.

Helga apartó su rostro del pecho de él y lo miró fijamente, su rostro tenía algunas hebras doradas cruzándole la mejilla, cabellos que Arnold hizo quitó suavemente con su mano herida. Helga sobresaltó al ver algo rojizo en la mano de Arnold y la tomó con ambas manos, examinando en lo que dejaba la luz de la noche.

De inmediato abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y rebuscó apresuradamente en el mismo una venda, algodón y un par de botellas plásticas transparentes que al rubio no le dio un buen presentimiento, en especial por el líquido rojizo que tenía una de ellas.

Helga lo obligó a sentarse en el borde de la cama e inundó una mota de algodón con agua oxigenada, deslizándola por las heridas de la mano, provocando que Arnold apretara los dientes para no gritar. Aunque lo peor vendría cuando Helga tomó otro poco de algodón y lo empapó de mertiolate, un líquido que así como curaba con efectividad también hacía sentir, al momento del contacto con la herida, como si la piel ardiera y ese fuego llegara al alma.

Poco después, y para alivio físico de Arnold, la mano estaba vendada. Helga le aprisionaba la venda con un pequeño imperdible dorado. Arnold, apenas sintió que su venda estaba segura, tomó la muñeca de Helga entre sus dedos y la examinó, sintiendo un extraño placer al verificar que esa zona de su piel estaba solamente con las marcas naturales y no había el mínimo signo de heridas provocadas por cualquier causa.

Helga le miraba extrañada. No comprendía del todo la actitud de Arnold. Él nunca antes fue a su habitación en plena madrugada aunque tampoco antes habían discutido de esa forma tan extraña y se habían alejado tan horriblemente desde que formalizaron su relación.

Helga se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, presionando el seguro de la perilla. Luego se volvió al rubio y esta vez, tumbándolo cuando se abalanzó sobre él, le besó desesperadamente los labios.

Arnold le tomó ambas mejillas y, muy a su pesar, interrumpió el beso.

Helga le miró extrañada y notablemente avergonzada de su actitud.

Básicamente no había una reconciliación oficial, pero Helga lo había asimilado tácitamente. Y es posible que ello era un error.

_- Helga.. - _ murmuró Arnold sosteniendo el rostro de ella aunque la rubia evitaba a toda costa mirarlo _ - ... yo siento que... debemos alejarnos -_

Helga sintió frío, y no era a causa de la ventana abierta de su habitación.

_- ¿Por qué? - _ gimió débilmente.

Arnold pensaba también en los motivos, y no hallaba otro culpable en la relación de ambos.

_- Por mi culpa... porque yo no supe... -_

_- Yo tampoco supe cómo actuar - _ Helga le interrumpió hablando aún así lo más bajo posible, por si alguien de su familia llegara a escucharlos _ - Debí.. yo debí... sacudirte en esos instantes, o abofetearte para que reaccionaras. No quedarme parada y callada -_

_- No existen motivos para haberte gritado - _ replicó Arnold también en voz baja, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo mirara, pero Helga no lo hacía _ - Por más enfadado que estuviera, por más motivos que tuviera para sentirme mal... -_

_- Arnold... - _ le dijo Helga apretando los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas _ - No quiero que me dejes... ¿Quieres que te lo pida¿Que te lo suplique? -_

**_- No lo hagas - _** casi le ordenó Arnold soltándola en ese instante _ - No lo merezco... ¡Yo no te merezco! -_

_- ¿Y quién te crees para decidir por mí lo que merezco o no? -_

_- Porque te amo - _ susurró Arnold levemente _ - sé que mereces alguien mejor... alguien que no te trate mal, que nunca actúe como un imbécil... que te respete y te dé toda la felicidad que mereces... -_

Helga no pudo evitar soltar una risita, quizá de miedo, o quizá de nervios.

_- Y pensar que creía que yo era la fantasiosa del amor en esta relación - _ Arnold la miró, arrepintiéndose en ese instante de hacerlo al descubrir las dos gruesas lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Helga _ - Lo que me estás diciendo es que me busque a alguien que no existe -_

_- Claro que... -_

**_- ¡No¡No existe! - _** replicó Helga, tan analítica como era necesario serlo y aún así mostrando una voz temblorosa _ - No existe el hombre perfecto. Tarde o temprano ese hombre que me ofreces me hará sentir mal, me gritará un día que llegue tenso de su trabajo, me reclamará alguna falta que haya cometido... me dirá en un momento de rabia que mejor se hubiese quedado con su anterior novia, que ella le comprendía mejor -_

Helga le tomó las manos al rubio, quien sintió que la piel de ella estaba helada.

_- Ese hombre que me ofreces no existe, Arnold, porque todos son seres humanos imperfectos, con sus defectos y virtudes... - _ Helga aprisionó más entre sus manos las de Arnold _ -... pero ninguno de ellos me ofreció lo que tú me diste desde hace muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que comenzaras a amarme. Me diste la fuerza para seguir viviendo cada día, me diste la semilla para creer en mí misma, para sentirme valorada como persona -_

Arnold cerró los ojos y recordó brevemente a una Helga carente de amor, incrédula de sentirse valiosa como persona. Las piezas comenzaban a caer en su sitio, formando automáticamente un rompecabezas.

_- Me enseñaste a aceptar a las personas que no puedo cambiar, me enseñaste a cambiar mis defectos y transformarlos en virtudes. No quiero que otro se lleve lo que tú has estado trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo -_

_- ¿A pesar de que yo también deba trabajar en mis defectos? -_ indagó Arnold con voz roncosa _ - ¿A pesar de que puedo volver a hacerte daño? -_

_- El día en que me aparte de tu vida será cuando descubra que has dejado de amarme -_ respondió Helga _ - Sólo entonces me apartaré de tu lado, porque prefiero que vuelvas a reencontrar el amor en otra mujer a que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa -_

Todo encajaba perfectamente ahora. No había más vueltas al asunto. Lo que sucedió en la mañana sólo fue una prueba más de cuánto resistía la relación que llevaban, una de la tantas que deberán afrontar para fortalecer el amor que sienten.

_- No lo encontraré, porque el milagro se da una vez en la vida - _ aseguró Arnold posando su frente en la de ella _ - y el milagro de mi vida eres tú -_

Y de un sólo movimiento acortó la distancia entre sus labios, acción que fue cortada cuando Helga se volvió hacia otro lado, dejando al rubio con una extraña sensación.

Al instante ella le mira, con esa sonrisa de traviesa, la misma que solía tener cuando de niña alguna de sus artimañas secretas para proteger a su amado resultaba un éxito total.

_- Sólo para que sepas cómo se siente y nunca más en la vida se te ocurra volver a rechazar un beso mío -_

_- Lo tendré en cuenta - _ murmuró, sonriendo levemente acercándose a sus labios y volviéndose a a adueñar de ellos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO 8 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_- _ ¡Debes ser firme! - le reprochó el hombre con algunas entradas sobre su frente y unas canas asomándose en su melena castaña.

_- «Eztá__»_ bien - dijo la voz de un muchacho de aproximadamente 5 años mientras sostenía con firmeza un pequeño aparato negro.

El infante se acercó con paso decidido hacia una distinguida mujer que se hallaba sentada en una banca del parque, concentrada plenamente en la lectura de su fino libro.

_- __«__Zeñorita__»__ - _ dijo el niño al cual la mujer apenas miró por encima del libro - Le traigo a _«__conozer__»_ al último modelo de _«__minicompagto__»_ digital: envía, _«rezibe menzajez»_ por correo _«elegtrónico»_ -

La dama no le prestaba mucha atención, volvió sin pensarlo mucho, a concentrarse en su libro.

El muchachito frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Brevemente miró hacia sus espaldas en donde su abuelo seguía pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, y a metros más allá estaba su madre con una mano hecha puño llevada al pecho y con la otra sosteniendo la mano a su padre, quien le observaba notablemente curioso.

El niño se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando - Y _«máz»_ que nada le quedaría _«ezpegtacular zu prezioza»_ foto como fondo en pantalla -

Esto fue lo necesario para que la mujer arqueara una ceja en completo interés y cerrara su libro.

- ¿Y en dónde puedo conseguir un beeper digital? - indagó la mujer con una sonrisa que deseaba ocultar.

- En _«laz tiendaz»_ de _«localizadorez»_ Pataki - replicó con orgullo entregándole el artefacto que su abuelo, Bob Pataki, le había dado con anterioridad (luego de estarle repitiendo por más de dos horas lo que debía decir) para que la potencial cliente lo analizara.

**- ¡Ese es mi muchacho! - ** observó Bob mirando orgulloso al niño corriendo hacia él ** - ¡Ven aquí, Alfred¡¡Hoy tendrás todo el helado que quieras! -**

Helga puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Arnold la envolvía en un abrazo.

- Si Phil no come la merienda le armaré tal problema a Bob que le hará recordar esa vez en que se negó a comprarme un pony - objetó Helga cruzándose de brazos - Además ni que se haga ilusiones, que nuestro hijo no está para vender localizadores -

Arnold atinó a obligarla a que recueste la cabeza en su pecho, para acariciarle los cabellos largos que caían en su hombro.

- Y además su primer nombre es Phil, no me gusta que le llame Alfred... No sé por qué accediste a ese tonto capricho de mi padre -

- Porque al menos así lo llamaría por su nombre ¿No crees? -

- Mi padre siempre tuvo un horrible gusto para los segundos nombres - bufó Helga.

- Lo sé, mi querida Ge... -

- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Arnold, si es que no quieres dormir en el sofá por todo un mes -

- Me extrañarías a los 5 segundos - afirmó Arnold sonriendo ampliamente, logrando que Helga murmurara un apenas perceptible _ 'Tienes razón'_

- Deja a tu padre ser feliz con el niño que siempre quiso tener en familia - dijo Arnold besando su frente - Deberías estar orgullosa de que eres la primera de sus hijas que le entrega un varón -

Helga sonrió levemente. Por más que Bob abrazara y llenara de regalos a las trillizas de Olga (Helen, Helga y Miriam) Phil era motivo de orgullo para el hombre Pataki, a pesar del mentón sobresalido, el mismo que le daba verdaderamente un gran parecido a su abuelo Miles, en especial por la forma en que el cabello (también rubio, por supuesto) le caía de manera casi automática de la misma manera que al padre de Arnold.

- Sí, bueno.. casi me doy por satisfecha - dijo Helga haciendo que los brazos de su esposo bajaran hasta el vientre.

- ¿Por qué casi? - indagó Arnold extrañado - ¿Qué es lo que te falta para sentirte plenamente satisfecha -

Helga sonrió suavemente.

- Pues... estaré satisfecha cuando termines de remodelar la habitación 5 de Sunset Arms para nuestro nuevo huésped -

Arnold estuvo a punto de decirle que ni siquiera había comenzado a remodelarla (para que ella le esté insinuando el que él ya acabe) cuando se percató en dónde tenía los brazos, y la sonrisa de _ 'me has descubierto'_ que tenía su esposa en esos instantes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - indagó Arnold con la voz roncosa.

- Siete semanas - dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio inferior, para contener las ganas de gritar.

Arnold hizo más firme el abrazo en su esposa, poniendo también todo el cuidado de no presionarla más de lo debido.

_Existen varios milagros que llegan a nuestras vidas, muchos de ellos no sabemos apreciarlos, otros apenas nos percatamos que existen. Yo aprendí a descubrir lo que es un milagro una madrugada fría hace 8 años, y he identificado los restantes. El milagro del nacimiento de mi hijo, el de mi siguiente bebé que aún no sé su sexo, pero desde ya siento amarle con intensidad. El milagro de conservar mis amistades, de ver cómo ellos también se expanden en este mundo. El milagro de descubrir en la mañana que poseo otro día más de vida para hacer que la existencia de quienes me rodean sea sólo un momento magnífico en medio del eterno tiempo. El milagro de seguir adelante a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la muerte nos visita y se lleva a un ser amado._

_Pero el milagro más importante de mi existencia es el mantener el amor de mi esposa y de avivar el que siento por ella a pesar de los problemas e inconvenientes. ** El mayor milagro es el amor**._

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas finales de Hikari: ** Agradezco enormemente a todos los lectores que dedicaron un momento de su valiosa existencia para este escrito, a todos los que me dejaron mensajes aquí, a los que inundaron mi correo electrónico (y no me molesta, por el contrario, me dan una sensación de alegría indescriptible) a quienes no dejaron mensajes pero les llegó esta historia, a quienes se sintieron identificados en fragmentos, a quienes les haya gustado un detalle en especial.

Lamento, y me disculpo de corazón, por la enorme demora en el capítulo final. Cuestiones familiares, laborales y estudiantiles (que los aburriría enormemente si se los cuento) me impidieron colgar este archivo.

**_serenity-princess:_** Espero que este capítulo final haya sido de tu agrado ;) soy miel y azúcar, siempre lo he dicho, pero vaya que me encanta hacerlos sufrir.

_**Fab-sanz:**:Hikari roja hasta la médula:_ Muchas gracias por tu tiempo en leerlo.

**_Sarahi:_** No he leído tu fict, lo siento (_Hikari anota mentalmente: Leer ficts de Hey, Arnold_) pero apuesto a que está espectacular. Y bueno, sabía que tenía que explicar el detalle de Helga ayudando a la abuela de Arnold. Tenía planeado una explicación de parte de Helga sobre este asunto, pero me pareció que si ella explicaba todo entonces me iba a quedar algo incoherente, porque Helga, la de esa visión que tuvo Arnold, es una persona incapaz de explicar el por qué de sus acciones. Ahora sí lo aclaro: Esa ayuda que Helga proporcionó a Pookie, es debido a un ataque de rebeldía que le dio a la rubia en ese entonces. Su padre iba a formar un imperio monetario (nadie sabía de la estafa) y Helga se enteró de que una anciana buscaba defender su vecindario a como dé lugar. Helga se enteró de la existencia de un documento y guió a la anciana hacia el mismo, pero fue por eso: simple rebeldía. _Hikari piensa unos instantes_ ¿Está creíble esta percepción? Sino, dame tiempo a ver qué me invento. Cuídate mucho y gracias por haber seguido a esta historia.

**_Arlet:_** Sí, ya quisiera yo dejar botado todo en mi vida con tal de sentarme a escribir y escribir más historias, pero bueno... Sobre el fict, pues sep, malvado de mi parte, pero Arnold actuó demasiado tarde, Helga ya eligió su camino (erróneo, pero fue su decisión) y sobre lo que comprendió Arnold, pues fíjate que Phil hizo bien su trabajo XD Y la escena final la tenía en la mente desde que comencé a digitar las primeras partes del fict.

**_Nancy-Hiwatari17:_** Aw, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Y sé qué es perder un review (Y yo que poco los dejo XD) sep, Helga estaba esperando la consecuencia de su decisión, aunque insisto en ello: fue errónea su elección. Y no, no hay qué preocuparse, Helga no se iba a encontrar con su contraparte tan deprimente... aunque sería una idea interesante para un fict, sin embargo yo agarraría a golpes a un Arnold que nunca tuvo un gesto amable con una necesitada Helga, es que esa es la esencia de la historia (en mi criterio quizá erróneo) Helga sin Arnold simplemente no es nadie, y Arnold necesita a Helga aunque él no se haya dado cuenta. Se complementan tan bellamente que me dan ganas de casarlos por siempre y para siempre en cada fict.

**_Number6:_** Al fin! Finalizada esta historia! Y sí, la práctica hace al maestro, y como aún no soy maestra sigo practicando XD eso sí, mis primeros escritos son feos, horribles, y por no decir incoherentes. No les borro porque me hacen sentir que he desarrollado mi capacidad de escribir historias, meterlos a ese mundo que yo imagino en mi mente, hacerles sentir la emoción de cada personaje e incluso abrir la mente a nuevas perspectivas, las que yo pienso. Y sobre Harry Potter, si Jo Rowling quiere hacer Ron/Hermione pues no me interesa. La respeto como escritora pero yo siempre creeré en Harry/Hermione como complementos del amor, así como creo en Danny/Sam, Arnold/Helga, Phoebe/Gerald. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!

**_Bkpet's:_** Hola! Gracias por lo de mente extraordinaria (Ojalá que mi familia pensara así para que me dejaran más tiempo para escribir ficts XD) Y te digo, lo de _morir junto al ser amado_ debe ser simplemente espectacular. No sé, idea mía. Y el título del fict, espero haberte aclarado la duda (¡Soy una melosa romántica!) aunque voy a comenzar a cambiar mi forma de nombrar ficts para que sean más interesantes -guiño-

**_Natty:_** Aw! Yo soy la principal compradora de pañuelos! Pero para secarme el sudor del rostro enrojecido que lo tengo! Muchas gracias, de corazón, por tus bellas palabras! Y me tientas mucho con eso de dejar mi vida real. Si manejara bien el inglés me iba a EEUU para proponerme como libretista en Nickelodeon XD

**_Quiclla ampi:_** Je! Sé que es eso de estar guardando ficts para leerlos con calma. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo, y a veces tengo bajado los capítulos y no puedo leerlos ;; Y Dios mediante, este es el último capítulo pero ya acecharé aquí en este fandom. Cuídate, Angie.

_**Andrea Sumeragi: **_Ahora dime que ves Danny Phantom y que te encanta la pareja Danny/Sam y creeré que: o eres mi alma gemela shipperiana, o eres una gemela perdida de la cual me separaron al nacer o se están distorsionando las realidades y tú eres mi yo paralelo o ya no sé qué más! Pero que da gusto hallar a alguien que tenga tus mismos gustos en prácticamente todo es algo no sólo reconfortada, sino que es una sensación rica y que llena de felicidad. He conocido a muchos en Internet y de todos unos comparten una parte de mis gustos, pero nadie como tú, sin duda alguna! Y si así es la contaminación, pues bienvenida sea siempre y para siempre!

**_Darkauranight:_** Gracias por tu mensaje y tendré en cuenta tu petición ;)

Para mi siguiente proyecto les dejo el mini-resumen

**_Arnold decide ir por la ruta del mapa que encontró en el diario de sus padres y encontrarlos a como dé lugar._**

No sé si exista ya un fict aquí en este fandom. Si lo hay, pues mis disculpas, pero la idea la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y la tengo plenamente desarrollada mentalmente Incluso el final! (_:Hikari brinca de felicidad:_) y no creo que mi fict se parezca al que tengan aquí (en el caso de que exista) porque tengo unos detalles que_...:Hikari decide que mejor se queda callada:_

Ah! Sí! Los comentarios de este capítulo final los responderé en el próximo fict (Así los hago leer mi otra historia XD), y también, lo que tengan que decir sobre los que encuentren en la búsqueda me lo dicen por review ok?

Cuídense mucho, y como dirían los mexicanos, los quiero un chorro! _Por si acaso, yo soy ecuatoriana ;_)


End file.
